No More Tears
by asaloveyoru
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been ignored for the past 8 months. She doesn't know what she did to deserve this, but due to a certain injury she almost dies. And of course, someone saves her. She quits Fairy Tail, joins Sabertooth, and blah blah blah. We get that but what happens when Sabertooth's master kicks Lucy out of Sabertooth. What will happen to this sad child? StiLu or NaLu?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V.

The loose cobblestone road seed to go on for days as I limped on towards Fairy Tail. The narrow road's uneven pressure was a welcome healing gift to my battered feet. Its glistening polished pebbles cooled with every minute the night darkened. Similar of a battle torn soldier, my body ached - my every breath shortened and faded as if the air aloft the crest of the highest mountains descended upon my sweating brow. Last, my mission is done. The orphans were rescued from the clutches of a vicious monster, a beast of foretold horror. Their encroaching screams echoed behind my eyes as my pulse thumped in concert with every throbbing frown. The wage merely worth the sweltering pain settled on my clouded mind. I invested in this solo mission without choice. After all, the rent was due.

Finally I made it to the front door, I was so sore. I had cuts and bruises all over my arms and legs. My ankle was swollen and I had a big bruise on my back. One of the monsters took advantage of me by scratching my stomach which created a deep wound. I was still bleeding, but nobody would have noticed it due to my situation.

I pushed open the big wooden doors and everyone was being loud and rowdy as usual. Cana was intoxicated by the alcohol, Mirajane was chatting away, Erza was eating a moist strawberry cake, Levy was reading _Pride and Prejudice_, Gajeel was munching on a scrap of metal - again, and Natsu and Gray were fighting over something stupid probably. Gray stripped done to only his boxers, causing Juvia to blush like a rose-bud in the rain. Lisanna and Happy enjoyed the small brawl.

I limped to my usual seat at the bar. I watched Mirajane smile at the members. The white-haired barmaid was busy and didn't notice me. "Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake please?"

No response. I should know by now that nobody notices me anymore. After the Grand Magic Games, I have been ignored for 8 months now. Even if I got hurt or something bad happened to me, they wouldn't notice. I tried to call her again. "Hey Mira-"

"Mira-nee, can I have a milkshake," said a cheerful Lisanna, coming up behind me. Mirajane turned around and saw her little sister. "Of course, Lisanna! I'll be right back." Mira responded, but still didn't notice me. She came back with a milkshake and handed it to Lisanna. I felt my scratch throb from the stress I held. I couldn't handle it anymore. I got up and out of my seat. Again I limped my way out, but collapsed once I got to the door. My body was going numb and cold from blood loss. I couldn't get up.

What bad luck I was having! Wendy wasn't here so I couldn't call out for her, and nobody noticed a certain blonde girl on the floor bleeding. I felt so ignored and … lonely. I never wanted to feel this way but I can't change that now can I!

My eyelids got heavy and I was getting ready to go to sleep. It can't end like this! I still haven't found a lover, I still haven't made my book famous throughout Fiore, and most of all… I still haven't said good bye to everyone. What did I do to deserve this? I don't know but it hurts. Loneliness was what caused the pain. Tears began to pour out. I managed to whisper the last few words for Fairy Tail. "I … am here…Fairy Tail." Everything went black.

* * *

Warmth. I felt warmth around my petite body. What was this warm feeling? Am I dead? Am I in heaven? I looked around the darkness. A faint voice called out to me. "Lucy… Lucy." I knew that voice from anywhere. Mother's voice always sounded smooth like silk so it had to be her. "Mother! Mother, where are you?!"

"Lucy, you must wake up darling. You must live on!"

I opened my eyes and I was blinded by a bright light. Until my vision became less blurry, I was in a white room with nothing but the smell of medicine. "Where am I?" My voice sounded rusted which felt strange.

"I see you're awake, Fairy. Oh, and to answer your question you're in the hospital."

I turned my head and saw the last person I would want to see, Sting Eucliffe. My body was stiff and wouldn't budge. "I wouldn't try to get up if I were you. You lost a lot of blood. Good thing I found you or you wouldn't be alive."

Pain hit me. Not the scratch on my side but from my heart. I tried to hold back the tears. After all, I can't cry in front of the enemy. It will make me look weak and Sabertooth will laugh at me again. Tears began to pour out of my eyes and Sting began to panic. He got out of his chair and his hands were in the air. "Hey! Hey! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Stop crying! Aw man!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I feel so lonely!" I covered my face so I wouldn't show my depression. Sting stopped panicking and sat down to listen. I sat up ignoring the pain from my wound. I told him my situation.

"For 8 months, I've been ignored. Nobody notices me anymore. What did I do to be ignored?! Mirajane, Gray, Levy, Erza, Cana, and Natsu forgot all about me!" I sobbed even more just saying his name. It hurt so much. "I take solo missions to get stronger, and I even train myself. I take care of the extra wounds that I receive by myself. I thought I was part of Fairy Tail!" I can't live on any longer! Someone please! Just save me from the darkness.

This was so embarrassing! Sting Eucliffe, the strongest member of Sabertooth has to deal with a crybaby like me. Something than surprised me. Sting wrapped his arms around my small body and hugged me tightly.

He felt warm and then he whispered in my ear, "If don't want to end up dying or doing something stupid, then come with me. Join Sabertooth and get stronger. **Show Fairy Tail that you exist**!" This time tears of happiness began to pour out. I thought for a while and finally, I made my decision.

* * *

I finally got out of that hospital after 5 days. I was refreshed and pumped up. Sting followed me as I walked toward my apartment. He was here in Magnolia for a fight with Natsu. He was training for the past 8 months and was going to see if Natsu would fight him. But instead he found me in a pool of my own blood at the front door of Fairy Tail.

I was about to ask him a bunch of questions like why did he help me and why isn't Rogue with him. I decided not to annoy him. It became a silent walk home. We finally reach my apartment. "Thank you Sting-san for helping me and saving me," I said. He ruffled my golden hair.

"Don't call me that. It's annoying! But you're welcome," he stopped ruffling my hair and gave me light pat on the head. "Well goodbye, Sting. I'll tell you when my decision is made." He nodded and walked away. We went our separate ways while I was going back to loneliness.

Sting's P.O.V

Why did I feel so bad for Blondie? I know that she's a member of our enemy guild, but I feel so awful. I mean hasn't she had enough pain already. That Fairy is being ignored and people see her as nothing. I usually don't feel pain for anyone except for… Lector. What amazes me is that Fairy Tail especially Natsu-san are the ones that are ignoring her.

I thought Fairy Tail is a guild that doesn't abandon their precious nakama, but what do ya' know! They will soon lose her. I know she will soon be part of Sabertooth. Like she says when her true decision is made, she'll join.

Flashback!

Lucy pushed me away from my hug and said a worried tone. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave Fairy Tail yet."

I looked at her thinking that she would be happy. I asked, "Why? Are you scared of Sabertooth or are you afraid of hurting Fairy Tail?" She chuckled.

"If I was afraid of Sabertooth, then I would be scared of you." That was true. I didn't sense her being frighten by me at all. "It's not that I would hurt Fairy Tail, it's just that I can't leave Fairy Tail."

She smiled but it was a sad one. "I'm just not ready to let go."

I think I knew what she meant. She can't leave because Fairy Tail is her family and it's difficult to leave family. She grabbed my hands. "But when I made my true decision, I'll join," she said and this time gave me a real smile. That's what I admired about her when I was little. I liked her bright smile, her sunshine colored hair, and her creamy chocolate eyes. She was Fairy Tail's sun, and the funny thing is that I still have feelings for her too. I nodded.

End of Flashback!

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy walked into the cold apartment which was filled with silence. A certain fire mage wasn't warming up the room or causing a ruckus in her room. She sighed and undressed herself. She walked over to the mirror and saw the pink scar that ran down to the bottom left of her stomach. It wasn't big so it wasn't going to cause problems for her perfect body.

She touched the scar and winced from the sting of it. It would be more painful if she took a bath, but she reeked of blood. She went to the bathroom and started the hot water. When it was at its peak, she slowly sat down.

The hot water stung the scar which was difficult for her to relax. She washed her body until the smell came off and replaced it with vanilla and cherry blossoms. After 30 minutes of stinging, she dried herself and went into her walking closet. She took out a white tank top, a blue skirt, a red biker jacket, and a pair of brown knee-length boots. She let her hair down instead of pigtails or her usual side ponytail.

Lucy attached her keys to a brown belt and left the apartment. She walked to Fairy Tail, her home, her family. She wondered what was left for her back at Fairy Tail. Was there any love or hope or at least trust left for her to handle? Will she be saved by Fairy Tail or Sabertooth? That was all that was jumbled into her head. Mostly what was bothering her was will she live any longer?

She came up to Fairy Tail and everything was still the same. Nobody still hadn't noticed her, and nobody was worried about her. She saw the blood stains by the entrance and rubbed her scar. She walked to her normal seat by the bar. Master then came up to her. Someone actually noticed her.

"How are you, Lucy? Are you feeling any better," asked the small elderly man. She was at the verge of tears. She wanted to hug him and thank him, but that would just be stupid. She nodded her head.

He smiled, "Good. I don't want my children to go off dying now!" He was about to walk away but stopped. He looked at Lucy, "If you need anything, just come to the office okay?" Once again, she just nodded.

He walked back to his office, and Lucy was sitting silently in her spot. Something then happened that Lucy will never forget because it was right in front of her chocolate brown eyes. Natsu stood on the bar table with Lisanna next to him and made an announcement. "Lisanna will now be part of Team Natsu!"

Lucy's heart snapped in two. She fell out of her chair and sat on the wooden floor. Everyone was cheering and began to throw a party. Lisanna and Erza began to talk and eat cake while Natsu and Gray were fighting. Lisanna then asked which made Lucy look up.

"Wait a minute! What about Lucy?"

Natsu, who was stupid and dense as ever said, "I don't think Luce would mind at all. We'll tell her when we see her."

Tears began stream down Lucy's cheeks. She wanted to yell out that she does mind and that she was right here, but nobody could hear her. The sad blonde teen got up and walked to Master's office. She knocked on the wooden door and tried to wipe away the tears as much as she can. When she heard him say come in, she entered the room. The little old man was surrounded by paperwork which was probably bills and dues.

"What is it, my child? Why are you crying?"

She seemed to have failed trying to hide her tears. "Master…," her voice sounded weak and rough from the sobs. "I don't know how much more I can take this. I hate being lonely and this is just too painful. Master please," She began to plead. She was hiccupping and sniffling for what she wanted to say that was too painful to say. "I want… to quit being part of Fairy Tail!" She yelled out the last part and began to sit down on the floor. Tears were pouring down her cheeks like the rain Juvia makes when she is sad.

Master watched his child break down to bits and pieces. The poor child shouldn't take any more of this. He didn't want his child to feel like this after that Phantom incident. He simply nodded. "I understand child, but will you come back?"

Lucy shook her head and whispered, "I don't know."

Master stuck out his hand and gave her a sign to approach. The confused child approached the old man. "If you are leaving, then I will have to erase your guild mark. Promise me that you will not speak about Fairy Tail's secrets."

She nodded her head in agreement and began to shake like crazy. Fairy Tail was no longer part of her. Lucy was never going to forget this moment. Master put his wrinkled hand over her pink guild mark. Underneath his hand was a bright light, and her mark slowly began to disappear.

She thanked him and gave the old man a big hug. He patted her back as if she were his granddaughter. Lucy's voice was shaky and gave a fake smile. "Please don't tell the others about my disappearance until they figured it out."

"I understand child. Now hurry to where ever you are going."

"Thank you and goodbye, Master."

Lucy was always bad at saying goodbyes especially to loved ones. Master watched as Lucy left his office, "Mavis please. Please watch over this child. She needs your guidance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! What do you guys think of No More Tears so far? **

**Well I hope you like it still. And I keep forgetting to put this in every story Lucy if you would be kind enough to do so.**

**Lucy: Sure Asahi. (Clearing throat)* Asahi does not own Fairy Tail except the story idea. Please enjoy the story.**

**Me: Thanks Lucy! (Whisper*)But I do own Natsu and Sting. Hehehe! On with the story!**

Chapter 2:Like brother like sister.

"_Hey, wait up!"  
I turned around to see Natsu. He was running towards me. I was so happy until he passed through me like I was just a ghost. I turned to see the pink Dragonslayer run to Lisanna. The white haired girl was smiling and hugged Natsu's arm. _

_I felt pain in my heart and looked away. They began to walk away with Erza and Gray. I just stood there as if I became a statue. _

_My mind began to yell saying go after them. Run to them and overcome this silly little game. But my legs wouldn't move. _

_I felt something cold crawling up my legs and saw the darkness swallowing me up. It began to reach my torso and I began to get scared. I tried to grab something besides emptiness. _

_My only choice was Fairy Tail. "Natsu, Gray, Erza! Help me, please!" _

_They didn't hear my cry for help. Of course, how could I forget? I don't exist anymore to them._

_Darkness reached all that was remaining and I began to fall. I fell in what seems to be water. I drowned in the bottomless sea of coldness and fear. _

I screamed and sat up from my bed. It was just nightmare. My first nightmare of Fairy Tail and it wasn't a pleasant one. I looked at the clock. 6:34 P.M.

That's right. After I got back from the guild, I came home and began to pack. I summoned Virgo to hold on to my valuables in the Spirit World and accidently fell asleep.

I got out of the bed and took a quick shower. As I got in, the hot water took away my stress and replaced it with relaxation. After the spray of relaxation, I put on blue and white undergarments and opened my pink suitcase.

I put on a blue T-shirt with black pants, and wore black converse. I sat down at my desk for the last time and began to write.

**Dear Fairy Tail,**

**If you have found this letter, then that means you have finally noticed my disappearance. You must be asking. What caused me to leave Magnolia? How about the fact that I have been ignored for the past 8 months, and nobody has noticed me ever since. Like one time, I came back with a scratch caused by a monster on a solo mission. I almost died from blood loss. Did anyone help me? Not a person from Fairy Tail, but a friend of mine from another guild. That is not the reason why I left though.**

**I was when I was replaced on Team Natsu. Lisanna is probably better than me and would be more useful. I bet you guys didn't think I would know. That's how much you guys didn't notice. Lisanna-chan, don't blame yourself, okay?**

**I don't know who to blame but please don't go off accusing each other or killing each other. And I mean you Gray. Don't go off killing Natsu. **

**Levy, you have always and always will be my best friend. I have always liked your kindness, and thank you for reading my stories. My last book is in my desk drawer. Hope you like it. **

**Mirajane, I really admire you. I had fun chatting with you every day and I better find couples if I get back.**

**Wendy, you have been the little sister that I never had. Thank you for helping and healing me. Maybe one day, I'll heal you in return.**

**Erza, you have been like an older sister and a mother to me. I also say you as my role model. I really like you and I will miss you. Make sure Natsu and Gray don't destroy the guild. Also, I hope I can fight you if I get back!**

**Gray, you were like a brother. You tried to stay cool but you fail a couple times. This is also what I like about you. Oh and Gray, your clothes are gone or stop stripping in my apartment. **

**Happy, I think I will miss you the most! You may be annoying, but you made me laugh and always made my day. Take care of Natsu and everyone else while I'm away. **

**Natsu, I don't know if I'm mad or frustrated at you. All I know is that I'll miss you as much as Happy. Hey, do you still remember how we first met? You brought me to Fairy Tail and took care of me. That was the happiest days of my life! I always kept that memory, but I wonder if you still kept it? **

**I love everyone from Fairy Tail and I will never forget you guys. Thank you for the memories! You will all still be my family and that won't change. Thank you all for everything!**

**Love, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail**

**P.S. If you guys broke my apartment door, please fix it. And I will hopefully one day come back. Please wait for me and please don't forget about me. Thank you. **

I put down the pen and tears were already coming down my face. Once again, I failed to hold back. I put the letter in the envelope and grabbed my black jacket. I stood at the door way with my pink suitcase and looked back at my apartment.

My home here in Magnolia, it brings so much memories of the things me and Fairy Tail did in this small apartment. The times when Natsu and Happy would either barge into my room about a mission or would sleep in my bed, the times when Gray would always strip into my house, and the times when everyone would party in my house. Well more like fight, but it doesn't matter.

Good bye, Magnolia. Good bye, Fairy Tail. Good bye, Team Natsu. Good bye, Natsu.

Sting's P.O.V

I hate the train station. Waiting for the train to come, and riding it and become a laughing stock is bullshit. That's not the only thing that worsened my day. I never got to challenged Natsu-san.

8 months of training was such a waste of time. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't save her life. Would anyone find her or would they just let her die?

Flashback!

_I can't wait to take down Natsu-san! I trained so hard over these couple of months and I feel so confident. Thoughts were clouding my mind as I walked down the streets of Magnolia. It actually was a nice, peaceful town. Everyone was kind and the town smelled really nice like flowers. Roses, cherry blossoms, you name it!_

_The wonderful scent was then replaced with a terrible one. The scent smelled like…blood. I didn't know where it was coming from so I ignored it and continued to walk to Fairy Tail. _

_But that only made the smell even worse. As I walked closer, the smell just got stronger. Blood, blood filled the air, and was mixed with salty tears and a slight bit of cherry blossoms. It was difficult to breath, so a took weary breaths. _

_I finally saw what caused this awful smell. At the corner of Fairy Tail's entrance was a blonde fairy. She laid there in an awkward position and was surrounded by a pool of blood. She had been bleeding from the mouth and her shirt was stained with a brilliant red._

_I knew it was Lucy Heartfilia from the start. I rushed to her side and touched her. She was cold, losing too much blood, and had a dying pulse. She was already close to death. _

_I looked inside and saw everyone was partying. Why weren't they helping this girl? Wasn't she their nakama? Do they not see this person dying? _

"_Save her…Please save her." I turned to see who it was and there was nothing. Who was talking to me? It sounded like a woman's voice. A voice that was smooth and musical. _

"_Please save her. She will be needed in the future," whispered the voice. I felt something touch my shoulder and saw nothing. _

_Should I listen to the voice? I don't know anymore! I picked up the limp body and ran to the hospital. Why am I the one who has to be save someone's ass every time I go somewhere?! _

End

"Hey," said a warm voice.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw the blonde fairy. She was standing in front of me and gave a smile. She had her suitcase which gave away the answer.

"Good, you didn't leave yet. Can I still accept the offer?" she asked.

"We'll leave in 5 minutes," I gave her a straight away answer. She looked tense so an idea popped in my head. "So relax, Blondie."

I always heard that she loses her temper easily and it looks cute. It seems like that it's true. Her face turned red and got upset like a child wanting something.

"Don't call me that! You're blonde, too!" She argued back.

It was funny, I began to chuckle. "Fine, how about princess?"

"Don't call me that either! If you're going to be giving me nicknames, then I'll call you Bee boy!"

_What type of name was that?! _"Don't call me that, Key chains!"

"Stingy Bee!"

"Sunny!"

We kept on nicknaming each other until there was no more left for us to think of. This girl was kinda annoying, but was still fun to mess with. Although, she did know how to make a scene. We began to attract attention and saw us as siblings. It really did feel like we were siblings though.

I heard the train whistle and saw the train arriving. The horror than began.

Motion sickness isn't only a weakness but it is also an embarrassment. My face went pale and I began to get nauseous. It felt terrible since dragonslayers are used to being in the sky. The ex-fairy gave a light giggle. She must be used to this because of Natsu-san.

After a terrifying 30 minutes of sickness, Blondie closed the book she took out from the beginning and sighed. She patted her lap and asked, "Do you want to put your head on my lap?"

I looked at her funny as if she was joking. "Why would I want to do that, Blondie?"

She gave a smack on my head. "Stop calling me that. You're blonde too. Besides, it always helped Natsu when he got sick."

I didn't even hesitate. I put my head on her lap and she gave a small yelp. It was actually working. My stomach was beginning to calm down, and I felt much better.

"Hey Blo-… I mean Lucy-san. You did a lot of things with Natsu-san, didn't you?" I asked

"Please call me Lucy." I felt her hand patting my head as if I were a dog or something.

"Yes, I did everything with Natsu. We were best friends and the best duo in Fairy Tail. It was as if we were inseparable. But I guess I wasn't good enough for him now."

_Natsu-san, how could you do this to Lucy? I swear next time I see you, I'll make sure you get a good beating into that dense head of yours. _"Hey Lucy." I asked.

"Yes, Sting what is it," answered Lucy.

"What did Natsu call you back at Fairy Tail?"

She was silent for a moment and whispered, "Luce. Natsu called me Luce."

"Tell me when we arrive to Belfield…Luce"

She jerked a bit, but started to untangle my blonde locks. It was causing me to drift off to sleep and before I knew it, it did.

**Me: Hey guys! How was it? Thank you for reading! **

**Lucy: The name Belfield was made on a website called **

**Me: Since most of the towns in Fiore are mostly garden names, I thought this one sounded nice.**

**Lucy: Where is Sabertooth really located, Megumi-chan?**

**Me: Well…**

**Sting: She doesn't know yet. Wow (snickers*) how stupid are you, author?**

**Me: Well excuse me for not knowing. It doesn't say in the info. But anyways, next chapter is called "Chapter 3: This is my new home now." See ya!**

**Sting: I can't wait to see the damage you done.**

**Me: Shut up, Sting. Nobody asked you. You are such an asshole, but that's what I like about you.**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Me: Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

Lucy: But the whole point of this is because most of you guys keep thinking that this is StingXLucy but...

Sting: It fucking isn't!

Me: I really haven't decided who Lucy is pairing up with. Either Natsu or Sting. And there are other pairings that people like but you'll have to find out later on in the story.

Lucy: You are very sneaky! I want to know who I'm paired up with!

Me: Just wait Lucy.

Sting: This isn't the real reason either. Baka author here is having a speed bump with the story.

Me: It's true. (depressed)

Lucy: Megumi-chan here needs help from the readers!

Me: Okay. Here is the problem. There is the town called Belfield where Sabertooth is located at. The town is named after a legendary person named Belfield Augustine. This is the problem part. What legend?! I can't think of a good legend that people will think "Hey this is a good legend" but so far nothing is good. I also can't think of what type of magic she uses.

Lucy: Please help Megumi-chan with this.

Sting: Yeah, help Anime Nerd here.

Me: Asshole.

Sting: What was that, Freak show?

Me: You want to get a beating? Bee Sting?!

Lucy: There they go again. Anyways please help! Thank you!

**Please help me with some ideas. If I find a good one, I'll publish two chapters over Fall Break! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Me: Yo! What's up guys?**

**Lucy: Where were you for…the past few days?**

**Sting: Yeah this person wouldn't shut up.**

**Lucy: And you wouldn't stop complaining and messing with me.**

**Me: You two really are like brother and sister.**

**Sting/Lucy: We do not!**

**Me: Sorry if I was busy doing stupid studying even though the test is IN TWO WEEKS! **

**Sting: Where are you looking at?**

**Me: Anyways, I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does and I just own the story idea. I also own Natsu and Sting. **

**Sting: Keep dreaming, you stupid author.**

**Me: Shut up, Stingy Brat.**

**Sting: What was that, Anime Freak?**

**Me: I said shut up, ya stupid pervert. **

**Lucy: This is like watching Natsu and Gray fighting. On with the story!**

Chapter 3: This is my home now.

The train made a sudden stop making me fall out of my seat. I groaned from tiredness and looked up. Lucy was still sleeping upward.

"_We have arrived to Belfield," _said the announcer. I got up and stretched my arms. I looked over at the sleeping angel and was about to wake her up until a strange sound came out of nowhere.

"Puu-puun~!"

I looked down at her lap was a… a white…snowman thing. It had a golden horn-like nose and was short and stout and it kept on making that weird noise. "Puu-puun!"

It was super annoying and tried to wake up Lucy. I pushed it aside, but the thing jumped up at me and drilled his nose into my forehead.

I screamed in pain and ran around like a mad man. My screaming woke up Blondie who looked annoyed because she was being disturbed by such loud noise. "Sting, stop yelling and Plue, stop hurting Sting. He's a friend."

The thing called "Plue" tried to get his nose out of my forehead, but just ticked me off even more. I yanked the thing out of my head and threw him at the blonde girl. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"This is Plue. He's the Canis Minor, Nicola. I summoned him to watch us when I went to sleep. Isn't he cute?!" She sounded like happy when she said cute. But doesn't she see what that damn thing did to my head. I mean come on! I have blood coming out of my head!

"Cute?! Cute my ass! That bastard tried to kill me," I yelled at the clueless mage.

"You can go back now, Plue," she said to the damn thing as it began to disappear. Was she ignoring me? We later then got off the train and walked through the town of Belfield.

Normal P.O.V

The two blonde mages continued to walk through the town known as Belfield. Belfield was known for the legendary hero named Belfield Augustine.

Belfield was one of the most powerful magic users known to history. She used galaxy magic which has never been used before. Before she became a legend, the town was actually a small village who hated wizards and mages. Belfield was hated by the villagers but was always optimistic and still loved the village. No matter what she still loved this village. Belfield was not the type of person to hate.

One day, a creature terrorized the village. It had strength that could destroy two mountains and had magic that could surpass a dragon's power. It destroyed half of the village, killing hundreds of people.

The small village was doomed but Belfield wouldn't just sit and watch her beloved village be destroyed. She knew the consequences when using galaxy magic. It meant she would have to sacrifice herself along with the demon. After this heroic act, they soon named the half-destroyed village after her, and began to accept wizards and mages. This is where the name Belfield Town comes in.

The town really was a peaceful one. It reminded Lucy a bit of Magnolia. The place was filled with nice people and was surrounded by bell flowers.

It was the afternoon, and the sun was out which made a certain dragonslayer unhappy. Sting and Lucy came up to the plaza of Belfield. Sting saw Rogue Cheney sitting in front of the plaza's fountain. He sat with his arms resting against his thighs, and his hands holding his head. Next to him was a green exceed wearing a pink frog costume licking her ice cream.

Rogue got up and walked up to Sting. "Hey Rogue, what's-," Sting started off until Rogue jabbed his katana hilt into Sting's thigh. Sting fell and began to roll around like a child in pain. Lucy just watched the dragonslayer and laughed.

Rogue sighed, "I knew it. You're still hurt. This is why we told you to stay in the infirmary because of that injury."

Lucy stopped laughing but continued to giggle. The shadow dragonslayer turned his glare towards Lucy. _What was this girl doing here from Fairy Tail? _He thought in his mind but felt a tug on his cape. Frosch looked at the blonde mage.

"What is Fairy-san doing here, gero," asked the small exceed.

Lucy squatted down to the exceed's height and gave a bright smile to Frosch. "Hello! My name is Lucy. What's your name?"

"My name is Frosch, gero," chirped the small exceed.

"Nice to meet you, Frosch. I hope we become great friends."

"Yes, gero!"

Rogue smiled at his partner. He was happy that Frosch was making a new friend. He went over to Sting and kicked him to see if he was still conscious. Sting groaned and got up. "That really hurt y'know. "

"What is a Lucy-san doing here in Belfield," Rogue asked right away. Sting gave a quick look at Lucy and looked back at Rogue. "She's joining Sabertooth."

"What? What happened to Fairy Tail," Rogue was shocked.

"She quit being part of Fairy Tail. There was a few… issues."

"What kind of issues," asked Rogue

"She was dealing with loneliness. It was like nobody saw her. She thought it was because she was weak and couldn't do anything right. I felt bad for her, okay," Sting explained.

Rogue looked at him with a surprised look. Sting usually doesn't feel bad for anyone. He just let them die or get killed, but why did he save Lucy-san? There was no point of asking. "Come on. Master's wife is waiting at the guild."

Sting didn't feel like going to the guild. He didn't want to get hit in the head who knows what by that old hag. Lucy got up and caught up with the two dragonslayers. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She was excited because she was joining another guild, but was nervous because of the members not liking her. Especially Minerva.

Lucy feared Minerva more than anyone else. After that naval battle back at the Grand Magic games, she became frightened. She never met anyone who was so frightening. It just made her tremble and have goosebumps.

It didn't take long till they arrived. The guild was big and amazing. It was located in the rocky area of the mountains no far from the town. The building had a large banner, which bared Sabertooth's symbol. It appeared to be a very large complex consisting several structures joined together, with some of them even sitting on top of the others, it looked like an odd pyramid adorned by a multitude of facades, windows and pillars, as well as by some pointed towers protruding upwards from its upper part. Topping the whole structure is a massive statue portraying the animal which is the guild's namesake, a saber-toothed cat with its jaws open.

Sting saw the blonde's reaction and chuckled. "What do you think of the guild?"

"It's…it's incredible," yelled Lucy. She had so many words in her head that said how amazing Sabertooth was. Rogue grabbed the handle but stopped. Sting saw Rogue nod and gave a nod back. Sting walked up to Lucy. "Stay close to me and don't say a word. Got it?"

Lucy knew this was serious and she responded, "I understand."

Sting looked back at Rogue. Rogue opened the huge wooden doors and in they went.

Sting's P.O.V

I guild was filled with noise and everyone was minding their own business. That was a good thing because no one noticed us walking into the room. We were close to the office until Minerva came up to us. "Hello, Sting, Rogue. I haven't seen you two for a while. What have-," she stopped when she saw Lucy.

She yelled, "What is that weak Fairy doing here?!"

Everyone in the guild looked over at what Minerva was yelling about. Minerva got ready to attack Lucy, but you know how it goes. Rogue takes Lucy and I block Minerva's attack. Minerva jumped back and looked at me and Rogue with wide eyes. I knew she was pissed.

"Why are you protecting that trash?! What business does she have here?!"

I was about to explain, but Rogue did it for me. He pulled Lucy's hand and it in front of Minerva's face. It was the hand that once had the guild mark. Minerva was speechless. "Where is master's wife? We have something important to talk about."

Nobody answered due to death glare that Minerva was giving. Rufus was brave enough to answer. "She is in master's office."

"Rufus!" Minerva yelled furiously.

"Thanks Rufus," I thanked him and patted his shoulder. He mouthed some words to me saying _you owe me big time. _

We walked down the hallway in front of a pair of wooden doors. I really didn't want to go inside because of what will happen. This will cause an embarrassment for me in front of Lucy. But I had no choice.

I twisted the metal handles and the first thing that came at me was a frying pan. How I hate that frying pan. After the hit in the face, I got kicked in the stomach. I fly back against the wall and groan in pain. Just how many more times are people trying to kill me?! My anger and annoyance level was so high that steam was already coming out of my ears.

"What the HELL was that for, ya old hag?!" I yelled which was the worst mistake and got smacked in the face again with a frying pan.

"Who ya calling old hag, ya damn brat?! I've been looking all over the place for ya because you were injured. I told a million times to stay in the infirmary until you completely healed, but you move your silly ass all over the place! Damn kids these days," yelled the old hag.

I hate this woman so much that want to kill her. She is sometimes mistaken as Minerva too. Well maybe because she is Minerva's mother but I really don't care.

She saw Lucy and gave a creepy-looking smile. "Welcome Lucy Heartfilia. Welcome to Sabertooth."

Lucy's P.O.V

It was funny watching the dragonslayer get beat up. The lady who was giving Sting a beating was beautiful. She looked around 20 and reminded me of Erza. She wore a short, red yukata and along with a light brown obi. She also had black elbow warmers, and a chain necklace. The lady wore fishnets and sandals. Her black bangs came down the corners of her face and the rest of her hair was put up into a long side ponytail.

The lady stopped and looked at me with her purple eyes. She gave a warm smile, "Welcome Lucy Heartfilia. Welcome to Sabertooth." Her voice was gentle and sounded silvery. I stuttered, "T-thank y-you, Miss…miss…"

"Call me Antheia," she requested.

"Thank you, Antheia-san." She gave a light blush and laughed. Her laugh was cheerful and filled with life. Just like Mirajane. Sting pulled me towards him and hugged me. I blushed like crazy because I don't get hugged that often. "Don't call her that Luce! She may look young but she is actually 54!"

"What?!" I yelled in shock. Sting got chopped in the back of neck by Antheia-san. Sting collapsed and went unconscious. I looked at beautiful woman and sweat dropped. "I told you many times, ya damn brat! Don't talk shit about me to new members." She sighed and glanced at Rogue.

"Rouge, dear." Her voice became honeyed which kinda scared me. "Take this damn BRAT to the infirmary. Lucy? Why don't you come with me so we can chat about administration?"

I nodded my head and approached her. I watched Rogue take Sting to the infirmary. I couldn't tell if he was dead or just sleeping. Anyways, I walked into the office and was a bit…surprised. The room was big with creamy yellow wallpaper and dark wood flooring. There was a writing table with a wide, narrow window behind it, and wooden bookshelves on the sides of the room. In the middle was two comfortable-looking couches and a wooden coffee table that served tea and cake.

Antheia sat down on one of the couches. I sat on the opposite side of the table and sat down. She handed me a fruit tart and thanked her. "So if I am correct? You left Fairy Tail on your own free will. It must have been difficult."

I swallowed bits of the tart and replied, "Yes ma'am."

She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "To think Makarov would allow this to happen to one of his children. He better teach his children a lesson about this."

How did she know? The only person who knew was Master and Sting. Did Master contact Antheia before I arrived? "Antheia-san… how do you know so much about my issues?"

She set the cup of tea down and took out a crystal ball on a black cushion. She drew out a dagger and pierced her finger. A trickle of blood dripped on to the ball. The ball began to glow bright blue. She had the art of scrying.

"I can foresee the future, and what I see is the truth. So far I understood except one thing. Why join Sabertooth? I heard about the naval battle with my daughter and you were close to death. Am I right?"

I didn't want to remember the fight with Minerva. I gave my answer.

"I thought if I joined Sabertooth, I would get stronger. I want people…no Fairy Tail to know I exist. I don't want to be the girl who is the damsel in distress anymore." I will not be the person who stands there doing nothing. I want everyone to see I can help. I want to save the people I love! "I won't sit any longer to watch everyone die in front of me. I want to get strong so everyone can live!"

Antheia-san looked at me with amusement. She got up and got out a stamp. "Where do you want your mark? And what color?"

I can't believe it. I got into Sabertooth! I showed my right shoulder. "I want it in red just below my right shoulder."

I wanted it to be just like Natsu's. I don't know why but I wanted to have it there. She pressed the stamp on my shoulder and showed a Sabertooth mark in red. This was a new start of a new life in Sabertooth. This is my home now.

**Me: Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Lucy: You made Sting mad.**

**Me: Why?**

**Sting: Why am I the one getting beat up?! This is bullshit!**

**Me: Do you think I give a damn about you being bullied? Anyway, the name Antheia is the Greek name meaning "flower." In mythology, this is the name of a goddess of flowers, gardens, love, marshes, and swamps. I did this name because Minerva's name is also name of a goddess.**

**Lucy: Oh yeah Megumi-chan. Don't you have anything else to say. **

**Me: Yeah. To all you readers out there. Thank you for the legend of Belfield Augustine. If your idea wasn't chosen, I will use it for other parts of the story. So thank you to Blue-Phoenix311, MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon, imjaypaw, GoldenRoseTanya, Wnee, dyingoveranime, crystal5329, AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, and etc. **

**And I will keep my promise about making 2 chapters. Sorry if this chapter sucks a lot! If you have any questions, make a review. Peace out! **

**P.S: If I made errors or it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. I will fix it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Here is Chapter 4. **_**I can't lose her!**_

Wendy P.O.V

_Why is this room so dark? Where am I going? My legs felt like they were moving on their own as continuously walk down the dark room. There wasn't a speck of light and I was getting scared._

_Something caught my eye. I saw Lucy-san! Lucy-san wore a beautiful white strapless dress that reached her knees and had no shoes on. She was ahead of me and looked at me with such sad eyes. _A tear slid down her cheek.

"_Lucy-san, why are you crying," I asked. She then began to walk away. Where was she going? I'm scared! "Don't leave me! Come back, Lucy-san!" _

_I tried to run but my legs wouldn't budge. I didn't want to lose her. I lost Grandine. I don't want to lose anyone else like Lucy-san. She was like my older sister. I cried. _

"_Lucy-san! Lucy-san! Onee-san!"_

"Wendy! Wake up! We're here in Magnolia," yelled Charle.

I woke up and noticed she was right. We arrived to Magnolia after a mission. I got up and gave a big yawn. I didn't like that dream. That was sad and scary dream about Lucy-san. I hope nothing bad has happened her.

Charle and I began to walk down to Fairy Tail. I wonder what I'll do when I get there. I've been gone for about two week. I hope the guild is okay especially Lucy-san. After that dream, I'm worried about Lucy-san. I don't want to experience that ever again. I don't want to see anyone disappear like Grandine. It's too much.

We came upon the entrance of Fairy Tail. Something wasn't right. I sniffed the air and it was terrible. It reeked of blood. I opened the door and was welcomed by everyone. I walked inside and saw that everyone was happy.

Natsu-san and Gray-san were fighting again, Lisanna-san was watching the two fight, Erza-san was eating cake, and... Lucy was nowhere to be seen. Happy chewed on his half-eaten fish, but noticed Charle and me.

"Charle~, Wendy welcome back," said the blue exceed. I left the two exceeds alone and went to Team Natsu. Natsu looked at me with delight and kindness.

"Hey Wendy! Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Natsu-san," I replied. I looked around again and this time I was worried. Where was Lucy-san? Was she on a mission? I walked over to the bar-maid and sat down. Mirajane looked down at me with a beautiful smile. "Welcome back, Wendy-chan. What would you like to ask?"

"Um…Where is Lucy-san? I haven't seen her," I said with my voice filled with worry.

"I don't really know I haven't seen her a while. She hasn't even come to guild, and she isn't on a mission." She put the glass she was cleaning and yelled, "Natsu, come here for a second."

Natsu-san ran up to the bar. "What's up, Mira?"

"Have you seen Lucy? She hasn't been coming to guild lately," asked Mirajane. She was getting worried now.

"Isn't she on a mission?" Erza and Gray came up behind Natsu. They wanted to know what's wrong.

"No. But can you go check if she is home. I'm getting worried." Natsu and the others nodded, and ran out of the guild. I followed the others. Please hope that dream isn't real.

Normal P.O.V

We came to Lucy's apartment and it was locked. Natsu broke down the door and hoped for a scream coming from a certain blonde. They came in and found the room filled with dust and coldness.

There was nothing except for a mattress and a desk. They began to get worried and searched the room. They went to bathroom, the kitchen and even looked through the cabinets. Wendy found a yellow letter on the dusty desk. She looked on the back and saw that it was for them. "Natsu-san, I found something."

Everyone came running into the living room and surrounded the little dragonslayer. When Wendy opened it, the scent of tears filled the air. The little girl began to tremble and read the letter.

**Dear Fairy Tail,**

**If you have found this letter, then that means you have finally noticed my disappearance. You must be asking. What caused me to leave Magnolia? How about the fact that I have been ignored for the past 8 months, and nobody has noticed me ever since. Like one time, I came back with a scratch caused by a monster on a solo mission. I almost died from blood loss. Did anyone help me? Not a person from Fairy Tail, but a friend of mine from another guild. That is not the reason why I left though. **

Everyone was in shock. Lucy left Magnolia and nobody noticed. Natsu stood in place frozen, Gray was in the same situation, and Erza sat down on the dusty bed with her hands going through her scarlet hair. Wendy was already at the verge of tears, but continued reading.

**It was when I was replaced on Team Natsu. Lisanna is probably better than me and would be more useful. I bet you guys didn't think I would know. That's how much you guys didn't notice. Lisanna-chan, don't blame yourself, okay? **

Natsu felt even more guilty. _Lucy was there. How could do such a thing to my partner? My most precious nakama. _Erza was crying, and Gray was making fists so tight that they turned purple. Gray thought _how could I let this happen?! I knew we shouldn't have replaced Lisanna._

**I don't know who to blame but please don't go off accusing each other or killing each other. And I mean you Gray. Don't go off killing Natsu. **

**Levy, you have always and always will be my best friend. I have always liked your kindness, and thank you for reading my stories. My last book is in my desk drawer. Hope you like it. **

Erza went to the desk and opened one of the drawers. There was a pile of papers that was put together that said _To Levy._ She grabbed the book and held on to it.

**Mirajane, I really admire you. I had fun chatting with you every day and I better find couples if I get back.**

**Wendy, you have been the little sister that I never had. Thank you for helping and healing me. Maybe one day, I'll heal you in return.**

Wendy began to cry even more. She felt the same. Lucy was like a sister to her and it felt irreplaceable. Wendy continued reading. Her voice was hiccupping and holding back sobs.

**Erza, you have been like an older sister and a mother to me. I also say you as my role model. I really like you and I will miss you. Make sure Natsu and Gray don't destroy the guild. Also, I hope I can fight you if I get back!**

Erza was crying so much that she started to cry out of her fake eye. _I'm so sorry, Lucy! I never meant for this to happen. Please come back!_

**Gray, you were like a brother. You tried to stay cool but you fail a couple times. This is also what I like about you. Oh and Gray, your clothes are gone or stop stripping in my apartment. **

Gray put his hand over his face and cried. He didn't care if he was stripping or he lost his clothes. It didn't matter at this moment.

**Happy, I think I will miss you the most! You may be annoying, but you made me laugh and always made my day. Take care of Natsu and everyone else while I'm away. **

Happy was crying and screamed Lucy's name. He missed Lucy. She was like a mother to him. He wanted his mother-like friend back.

**Natsu, I don't know if I'm mad or frustrated at you. All I know is that I'll miss you as much as Happy. Hey, do you still remember how we first met? You brought me to Fairy Tail and took care of me. That was the happiest days of my life! I always kept that memory, but I wonder if you still kept it? **

"Of course, you idiot," Natsu whispered. How could he forget that time at Hargeon? Natsu ran out of the apartment. He lost Igneel before. He is not going to lose Lucy.

**I love everyone from Fairy Tail and I will never forget you guys. Thank you for the memories! You will all still be my family and that won't change. Thank you all for everything!**

Erza let out a huge sob and Gray slammed him fist against the floor boards. What have they done? How could do something like this to their most, precious nakama?

**Love, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail**

**P.S. If you guys broke my apartment door, please fix it. And I will hopefully one day come back. Please wait for me and please don't forget about me. Thank you. **

Wendy fell to the ground with tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want Lucy to leave. "Lucy-san…Please come back…We love you," she said in a weary tone and held the letter close to her.

* * *

"Lucy!"

Natsu ran through the streets of Magnolia. He didn't care if he ran into people or crashed into things. He just wanted to find Lucy.

The feeling of losing someone was not new to him, but it felt new to him. When Igneel left him 7…no 14 years ago, he swore on his life to never lose someone precious to him ever again. He can't lose Lucy. She was an important part of his life. She was…she was his mate. Natsu loved Lucy. He wasn't able to tell Lucy because he was afraid. He was afraid that she wouldn't accept him.

It suddenly began to rain and thunder rumbled in the dark gray skies. Natsu stopped for air and noticed he was at the hill where the whole town of Magnolia was seen. He took one huge gulp of air. "LUCY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell to his hands and knees, and cried his heart out to the whole world.

**Hey guys! Sorry if the story is short and all, but I hope you guys liked it! Here is a preview to the next chapter: **

_It was the same dream again every night. Darkness swallowing me up and me drowning in the bottomless pool of darkness. This was different for some reason. I fell on to something cold and wet. I couldn't see due to the darkness. I sat up and looked around. It was too dark to see anything. _

_I heard footsteps coming toward me. I yelled out, "Who is it? Who's there?"_

_The footsteps stopped and I heard giggling. It sounded like children. "Oh dear. It seems someone has entered our world, brother."_

_It was a girl's voice. It sounded sweet and dark which sent chills down my spine. The boy's voice was the same. "Yes it seems like she has."_

"_Who are you? Where am I," I asked. The girl's laugh sounded dark and was filled with joy. "Stupid lady. Don't you know what you are standing on?" _

_One of them threw what looked like light towards. I then saw the most terrifying thing. There was blood everywhere, but that wasn't the worst part. Everyone that I love was lying lifelessly on the bloody floor. There was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue. I fell back and saw the horror surrounding me._

_Something grabbed my ankle. The stranger's grip was tight and I stared at it with horror. _

"_Why Luce? Why did you leave?"_

_It was Natsu. I then felt something grabbing onto my arm. This time it was Sting. "Why did you do this to us?"_

_Everyone was grabbing onto me. I was getting scared._

I screamed and sat up. I was covered in sweat and I was breathing like crazy. Sting ran into my room. He was in boxers, but was T-shirtless. "What's the matter, Luce?! Are you okay?!"

Rogue came out in a T-shirt and gym pants. He was followed by Frosch who was still sleepy. I breathed a couple shaky breaths. "It was one of those dreams again," I replied. My voice was filled with terror. I been here for two months and my dreams are just getting worse, but this one was the worse one yet.


	6. Author's Note 2

**Author's note to Memory Lane and No more Tears!**

**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't been updating lately, but I been busy too ya'know!**

**Anyways, I just wanted to give thanks to all my readers. I know Thanksgiving has passed, but here it is.**

**Happy Thanksgiving from me and all the members of Fairy Tail. **

**So how was everyone's Thanksgiving?**

**Mine was okay...I guess. Let's play a game! It's one of those games with 2 truths and 1 false. **

**(As answers, I'm going to put Fairy Tail member's names.)**

**Natsu: (My brother shaved his eyebrows.)**

**Lucy: (I made pumpkin pie with a lace-like topping.)**

**Sting: (I have a geometry test after the break!)**

**Hope you guys answer soon! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The two month result

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with an awsome chapter which I think you will find funny.**

**Lucy: If you read about that game in the last, Megumi-chan won't say until tomorrow.**

**Sting: Animefreak does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. The freak show also doesn't own me! She only owns the idea.**

**Me: Sting! Do you want to get beat up again the next chapter?**

**Sting: No.**

**Me: Then Shut The Hell Up! On with the story! **

* * *

_It was the same dream again every night. Darkness swallowing me up and me drowning in the bottomless pool of darkness. This was different for some reason. I fell on to something cold and wet. I couldn't see due to the darkness. I sat up and looked around. It was too dark to see anything. _

_I heard footsteps coming toward me. I yelled out, "Who is it? Who's there?"_

_The footsteps stopped and I heard giggling. It sounded like children. "Oh dear. It seems someone has entered our world, brother."_

_It was a girl's voice. It sounded sweet and dark which sent chills down my spine. The boy's voice was the same. "Yes it seems like she has."_

_"Who are you? Where am I," I asked. The girl's laugh sounded dark and was filled with joy. "Stupid lady. Don't you know what you are standing on?" _

_One of them threw what looked like light towards. I then saw the most terrifying thing. There was blood everywhere, but that wasn't the worst part. Everyone that I love was lying lifelessly on the bloody floor. There was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue. I fell back and saw the horror surrounding me._

_Something grabbed my ankle. The stranger's grip was tight and I stared at it with horror. _

_"Why Luce? Why did you leave?"_

_It was Natsu. I then felt something grabbing onto my arm. This time it was Sting. "Why did you do this to us? I thought we were friends." _

_Everyone began to grab onto me. I felt their dead stares and their cruel, cold words breathing down my neck. I had to _

I screamed and sat up. I was covered in sweat and I was breathing like crazy. Sting ran into my room. He was in boxers and was shirtless. "What's the matter, Luce?! Are you okay?!"

Rogue came out in a T-shirt and gym pants. He was followed by Frosch who was still sleepy. I breathed a couple shaky breaths. "It was one of those dreams again," I replied. My voice was filled with horror. Why is this happening? I been here for two months and my dreams are just getting worse, but this one was the worse one yet.

Sting walked over to my bed side. I couldn't stop shaking and I was twisting the blanket. Sting began to untangle my messy blonde locks. He tried relaxing me and talked to me in calming words. Rogue stood at the doorway, watching the scene.

"Sting I need to talk to you," said Rogue.

"Okay, just a minute," Sting replied. The shadow dragonslayer left my room. Sting stood up and placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Try to go to sleep, okay?"

I gave a small nod. He left the room to talk to Rogue. I lay back down and looked at the empty ceiling. I didn't want to worry him and Rogue. For two months, I have been staying at Sting and Rogue's place.

I'm just using the guest room which was huge. It had blue wallpaper and dark wood floorboards. I looked at the time. It was only 3:19.

The only reason I'm staying here is because I had nowhere else to stay. Rogue recommended that I stay at their place since I don't have enough money to rent a place yet, and I don't want to waste money at a hotel.

My training was another reason. Sting and Rogue decided to train me to become stronger. Sting is teaching me martial arts since that is my weak point. Rogue is teaching me how to use weapons. That is my major weak point. Rogue is really harsh sometimes, too. He tells me that I'm awful at aiming when using a dagger, I can't use a staff very well, and the only thing I'm good at was a katana.

I also train with Loke or Capricorn on my magic. I sometimes push myself to the limit which causes me to pass out. I have been doing missions with the two dragonslayers as well. Sometimes the missions are extreme like save an entire village or destroy a civilization of monsters. But they do more damage than Natsu and Gray!

I feel bad sometimes though. I feel like I'm wasting Sting and Rogue's time. My dreams just keep getting worse and worse. I have a hard time trying to sleep because I'm afraid of seeing Fairy Tail over and over again like a movie. I just want this to end. I want to be left in peace. I just want to live a new life at Sabertooth. That's all I want.

Sting's P.O.V.

I left Lucy's room and looked at Rogue. He was up against the wall with his arms folded. "What do you want to talk about, "I asked.

He gave a long sigh. "Do you think Lucy will be able to live on with this? She's been having nightmares for the past two months."

"I know. I don't know how to help her," I said. I was concerned about this issue as much as Rogue. Lucy has been staying under our roof for the past two months. Not matter how much we help her, her nightmares keep on getting worse.

"Do you know what her dreams are about?"

"She dreams about Fairy Tail," I answered. He stared into space for a while. Finally, he broke out his trance and began to walk away.

"I think I know how to help her." I flinched. Rogue knew something? He went back to his room without saying another word. I also went back to my room. My room was next to Lucy's room. I went into my room and ran to my bed.

I looked at my bed side. There were pictures of everyone. There was Lector, Rogue and Frosch, Weisslogia with the younger me, and a blank one. I picked up the one with Lector in it. _Lector. I miss him so much that it hurts. Lucy is like Lector. They are both important things to help me reach my goal. I made a promise to both of them and I promise not to break them. _

I set the picture of Lector down again. I stared into the empty ceiling. The next thought came to my mind. What should I do for her training tomorrow? More martial arts? More weight lifting? Or more running?

Normal P.O.V

"St-sting… you're go-going t-to ki-kill m-me!" Lucy screamed at Sting as she carried the boulder up the mountain.

"You said that the first 47 times during these past two months. Come on, just a few more minutes," Sting said while chewing on some chicken. Lucy wanted to throw the boulder at Sting, but she knew that Sting will just destroy it. Once she finished, Sting jumped off the rock he was sitting on and landed in front of Lucy.

"Next training exercise!"

Lucy groaned from exhaustion. She didn't like the training that Sting gave. Sometimes it wasn't too bad, but sometimes it was impossible to do. "Next we're going to spar."

"Spar," questioned Lucy.

"Yes we are going to spar each other. It's to see how well your training is coming along," Sting explained to the blonde stellar mage. He grabbed Lucy's small hand.

He dragged Lucy to an open field that was close to the mountains. Lucy was still nervous. She was going against a dragonslayer for crying out loud! Lucy began to complain. "Do I have to spar against you?"

"Well you don't want to spar with Rogue now, do you?" Lucy flinched from the thought of it. "Or Minerva? Or maybe even the whole guild," Sting teased. Lucy was getting even more scared, but she wasn't going to allow Sting tease her like that.

"Why spar me? I can get you to spar Antheia-san if keep on going," Lucy said in a singsong tone. The name of Antheia also gave Sting chills down his spine.

Before they started, Sting snatched Lucy's keys. "Hey!"

"I forgot to mention. You cannot use magic when sparing."

Lucy thought this was unfair. She started to become red as Erza's hair, but calmed down. If this was to help her get stronger, then she has no choice. They both got into a fighting position. Sting attacked first with a round house to head. Luckily, Lucy was able to dodge and jump back.

Lucy ran towards Sting and threw in a couple punches. Sting was dodging like it was nothing. He got bored so he caught one of her punches. "Don't throw your punches like that. And I know that you can punch better than that," he told the fierce blonde.

He was off guard so Lucy tried to throw a punch at his face. Sting once again caught it, but was shocked. Was it that she used more power into her punch? No. It was the determination in her eyes that shocked him. Instead of a milky chocolate, they were replaced with a dark chocolate color. The face that was shown every day was always a kind and joyful face. Now her face showed her fighting spirit.

The dragonslayer was lost in his thoughts until he felt a knee to the jaw. Sting lost his grip on her hands and stumbled back. Lucy landed backwards on her hands. She pushed herself and kicked Sting in the stomach.

Sting fell back and got a bit of grass stains on his clothes. Lucy landed perfectly on her two feet. The dragonslayer wasn't going to be beaten by a girl. He disappeared in a flash, confusing Lucy. A few seconds later, he was in front of Lucy. His face was a few inches from Lucy's. He smirked and whispered, "Not bad, Blondie. But I'm not going easy as you think."

He made an uppercut in Lucy's solar plexus. She fell on her knees, coughing. The celestial mage noticed Sting's adrenaline surge. _So that's how he wants to play, huh? So be it. _

Lucy got back into a fighting stance. She began to hop side-to-side. Sting noticed that she was beginning to do boxer moves. _Tap! Tap! Tap! _He didn't hear her feet tap anymore. He blocked an incoming punch and blocked the one aiming for his face. She was coming at him with such speed that it was difficult to see her movements. Her punches began to give Sting bruises.

He felt a strong kick come at his side. He tumbled down the grassy hill. _Did she really get this strong? I only taught her basics! This is amazing! _Once he stopped tumbling, he landed on his back with thud. Lucy got on top of him and was about to send the final blow. She stopped her fist a few inches from Sting's face.

She giggled, "I won!"

She got off the dragonslayer and helped him up. "That's only because I went easy on you. You stupid, blonde," yelled Sting. It was so embarrassing. _Thank god nobody saw tha-._

On top of the hill was Rogue, who was smiling, and Antheia, who was laughing her head off. "Good job, Lucy-chin!"

Lucy ran up the hill, blushing. Lucy-chin was the nickname Antheia gave her. "I let her win," Sting yelled as he came up the hill.

"Yeah _right,"_ Antheia said in a sarcastic way. "Anyways, I came to tell you guys about the Grand Magic Games."

Lucy looked up at the fortune teller. She totally forgot about the Grand Magic Games. It's been ten months since the last Grand Magic Games and this was going to be her second one. Hopefully, she will just have to sit in the stands with everyone else.

"Since I will take my husband's place as master, I will choose who will enter the games this year." Antheia took out her crystal ball and a dagger. She pricked her finger with the dagger. The drop of blood caused the ball to glow into a bright blue. "This year it will be… Sting! Rogue! Minerva! Rufus! And finally…"

She gave a smirk causing suspicion to the small group. "Lucy!"

Everyone went silent for a few minutes. "Eh? EEEHHH," screamed Sting and Lucy.

"Antheia-san, y-you m-must b-b-be j-joking? R-right," Lucy stuttered while clinging onto Antheia's kimono sleeve. Before she could speak, she was interrupted by Sting.

"Are you crazy?! Lucy isn't ready to enter yet! Besides, she fears Fairy Tail more than anything," Sting yelled. Antheia whacked Sting in the head, sending him down the hill again.

"If you didn't interrupt me, you would hear what I'm about to say, ya damn brat!" She cleared her throat. "Before I was rudely interrupted, Lucy will be participating in the games this year."

Lucy was about to ask about Orga, but didn't want to get sent down the hill. "Orga is on a long-term mission and won't be back until August," explained by Antheia. "Lucy, for the past 2 months, I noticed that your training is going really well and you have gotten stronger than I expected it. Now you all have 2 months to train so get started. And before you ask about Fairy Tail, don't worry I already have a plan."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Lucy's P.O.V.

Unfortunately, Antheia-san didn't tell us this plan of hers. So she left us in great suspicion. Antheia-san then left after the conversation was over, leaving me to go back to training. It was Rogue's turn to train me; I wonder what it's going to be this time. Knife throwing, arrow shooting, or maybe even katana sparing. But instead, we went inside the house. I followed him as we went upstairs and into the hallway. He grabbed a string that was attached to the ceiling, and pulled it down. I didn't even noticed this before.

We both went up the old ladder and there were a lot of boxes in the attic. I stood on the layer of dust, waiting for Rogue. He pulled out a case that he found out of a box. He opened the small case and inside was a beautiful, maple violin.

He picked it up and blew the dust off the instrument. "Have you ever played the violin before?"

"Yes. I played when I was little," I replied.

"Good because this might help you."

Help me? How is a violin going to help me with my training? "What do you mean Rogue?"

"Lucy, let me ask you something. How are your nightmares?"

I flinched. I began to tremble in fear. I didn't want to talk about that dream I had last night.

"I…I don't w-want t-to talk about i-it," I responded to the dragonslayer. I felt his red eyes with slit pupils look down at me. They felt similar to a snake's.

"If you don't tell me, you won't be able to get it out of your system."

I took a shaky breath and blurted it out. "It keeps getting worse every night. L-last night was the w-worse one yet."

I was on the urge of tears and beads of sweat were sliding down my porcelain skin. I just wanted to stop talking. "Tell me. Tell me what it was."

"I don't want to," I talked back. His eyes began to feel like daggers piercing through my soul. I hugged my trembling self. "Lucy, I won't make this any easier," he said in a serious tone.

I shook my head and the unexpected happen. Rogue settled the violin and gripped onto my t-shirt collar. He looked furious. I have never seen Rogue this mad before. "Do you want to die?! If you don't tell anyone about this, you will become lonely again! We are trying to help you, Lucy! We want to get closer to you, but you keep pushing us away. So please…," he lowered his yelling and loosened his grip. "Please let us help you."

I may not know Rogue as much as Sting, but I never experienced to see Rogue feel this way. Is that why Rogue pushes me to train harder? Just because he cares about me? I don't know why I never felt this from Rogue or Sting. I began to hesitate. I then told him everything. I told him about the darkness, the strange voices, the bodies, and the loneliness that surrounded me.

Rogue listened to every word I said. He didn't interrupt and he certainly did not leave my side. It was difficult, but I was able to talk it all out of me. He then got up and picked up the violin. "Listen closely to this song. Try to relax. Let your mind explore through the grace of music."

I never understood what that meant, but before I could ask, he began to play. I heard the beautiful melody of strings. It was filled with emotion as I heard the wondrous tune spilled out into the afternoon air by the bow graciously gliding across the strings.

To me, it was more than a song. It made me feel such emotion that I could barely handle to listen to it's marvelous sound. When I listened to the gorgeous sound of the violin in the afternoon, I felt as if each wonderful note was being played only for me; only for my heart to feel the love I felt as the melody graced my ears.

Rogue P.O.V

I finished the song and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I haven't played the violin for so long. I haven't played ever since… I killed Skiadrum. My only foster parent who took care of me after my town was destroyed. He was the one who taught me the meaning of music in the first place. I learned that music keeps us going, and takes us out of the dark hole called life. The feelings music gives you, creates the flying sensation. I want to thank Skiadrum for this amazing gift.

I opened my eyes and saw Lucy standing right in front of me. She had a sparkle in those chocolaty eyes. "That was amazing! It was so beautiful! What is it called," she blurted out all her joy and excitement.

I answered her question, "The Black Cat's Serenade."

"Please teach me this piece!"

"Eh?"

"I want to learn this song. Please Rogue," she begged. She reminded me of a puppy wanting treats. It was too cute. I began to laugh. Not like the laughs that people barely hear, but a laugh filled with glee. I laughed so hard that my stomach started to hurt and tears began to fall out of my eyes.

Lucy seemed surprised. I don't think anyone has seen me laugh like this before. I hardly laugh at all. Until I calmed down, I ruffled her golden hair.

"Of course I'll teach you. After all this is now your's," I said as I handed her the violin. She looked shocked.

"But isn't this your violin? I can always go buy one since I stored enough money."

"Keep it. You earned it." She gently touched the violin like as it were glass. She held the violin and hugged it. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Rogue."

I couldn't help but smile at the cheerful blonde. I trusted Lucy more than anyone. It may seem as if I have feelings for her, but I only thought of her as a sister. No, I don't have a girlfriend. The reason why I don't ask out Lucy is because I don't have an advantage like Sting does.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

For the past two months, Fairy Tail has been in a gloomy state. No one was partying or even doing jobs. Mirajane was surrounded by a mountain of tissues. Levy was reading the homemade book over and over again. Erza was eating 6 plates of cake a day. Gray was just sitting and did the most shocking thing. He wasn't stripping! Natsu ... just looked dead. He sat at the bar with his pink head resting on the bar side, and just stared at a picture of Lucy with her nakama.

Lisanna was worried and annoyed. Worried because everyone wasn't their happy selves. She missed her old guild. The one that was happy and loud every day. Annoyed because everyone was overreacting over something so small. She only knew Lucy for a while, but she knew that Lucy wasn't that special.

She walked up to Natsu and patted his back. "Hey Natsu," she asked the dragonslayer.

He looked at her with such a straight face. He missed Lucy so much. It was like the time Igneel left, but this time it felt even worse because he loved Lucy. "Hey Lisanna," he responded with a dead voice.

"How are you doing today? You want to go on a mission with me." The takeover mage asked in a delightful way. Natsu gave a long sigh.

"Not today, Lis. I just don't feel well."

"You said that for the past two months." Lisanna gave Natsu the look. The _are-you-kidding-me_ look. She saw the picture Natsu was holding. Lisanna snatched the picture out Natsu grip and ripped it up. You know the feeling when someone ruins something precious to you that you can never replace, angry and shocked right? Well that was how Natsu was right now.

"What the HELL are you doing, Lisanna?!"

Natsu grabbed Lisanna's hand as the last shreds of the picture fell to the ground. Everyone was watching the scene especially a certain old man.

"Why would you do something like this, Lis?! That was the only picture of Lucy," Natsu continued to yell.

Lisanna looked down with her hair covering her eyes. "Do you think crying around will bring Lucy back? Tell me Natsu! If Lucy was the most important person in this guild, then why aren't you looking for her?!"

Natsu looked at her shocked like everyone else. Why didn't he look her? Lisanna continued with her little speech.

"Do you think she would just come back? No! If you don't start looking, it may already be too late. She might be in another guild! Or maybe could be dead for we know! You guys are Fairy Tail! You guys care about your nakama, and see each other as family. Shouldn't you look for your loved ones? Right now you guys are breaking down on the path of life while Lucy is getting farther and farther away."

Erza nodded and got up out of her seat. The scarlet knight knew what to do. She was going to bring Lucy! She will do whatever it takes to bring Lucy back to this family.

"Get up, you idiots! We start searching for Lucy now! We will bring back our nakama! So stop moping around and start looking," commanded Erza. Everyone got up and yelled "Aye` Sir!"

Smoke started to rise from the dragonslayer's mouth. He was getting fired up. He hugged Lisanna. "Thank you, Lis. Now I can start my search for Luce. The person I love is out there somewhere and I'll find her till the end of the Earth if I have to."

Lisanna gave a smile and hugged Natsu back. Master gave a big Cheshire smile. "Everyone! Our goal is to find Lucy Heartfilia. And the first place to search will be at the Grand Magic Games!"

Once again, everyone cheered and began to plan their training. They had two months of training. If they took place in the Grand Magic Games, they might find Lucy there. Team Natsu plus Lisanna began to plan where to start their training.

Lisanna looked at Natsu as he listened to the team. The pink haired teen was happy again and was back on track. She was glad that he was happy, but wasn't glad that he still loved Lucy. Another feeling towards Lucy was envy. She envied Lucy so much.

* * *

So on that day, Natsu and Fairy Tail began their search for Lucy by training for the Grand Magic Games. Team Natsu plus Lisanna went to the beach with Juvia, Wendy, and Team Shadow Gear again. Mirajane, Elfman, and Cana went hiking up the mountains again. The Thunder God Tribe went somewhere to train while Laxus was still on an S-class mission. Gajeel and Pantherlily went somewhere as well.

Meanwhile, back at Sabertooth, the team selected went separately to train. Minerva went to an island in the middle of nowhere. Rufus was in the town of famous books to expand his memory. Team Sting went to the mountains.

Lucy didn't want to go to mountains, but was afraid of going to the beach. She was afraid that she might end up seeing Fairy Tail there so they went to mountains. The training began.

**Me: Finally…finally finished this chapter after a week. **

**Lucy: You did very well, Megumi-chan.**

**Me: I feel like this chapter is going to suck pretty badly.**

**Sting: Why?**

**Me: Hmmm let's see. This chapter is mostly about a violin helping nightmares and a takeover mage getting everyone pumped up to Lucy. Like you would care, Sting.**

**Sting: I'm not that cold-hearted.**

**Lucy: L-let's go back to the game shall we?**

**Me: (bored tone) Oh yeah. For all you people who tried to guess which was false and what was true. Well some people thought I meant like Natsu has a brother or something like that. Well you are f*cking wrong. I just did that so people won't give me such a long answer. So here:**

**Natsu: My brother shaved his eyebrows. (That was true. My brother was being really stupid and became eyebrow-less.)**

**Lucy: I made pumpkin pie with a lace-like topping. (True. I made a checker board layer on one of them. It wasn't that bad.)**

**Sting: I have a geometry test after the break! (False. I actually did have a test after the break but it was biology honors, and I got a 62.)**

**Sting: Wow. I thought you were smart.**

**Me: Shut up! I just suck at tests. Well peace, see ya later. Oh and The Black Cat's Serenade is a song played by Ikuto on Shugo Chara. I couldn't think of a good song for Rogue, but this one. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

**Me: It's here…**

**Lucy: The best time of the year…**

**Sting: Has finally come…**

**Me/Lucy/Sting: Christmas!**

**Me: Christmas is finally here.**

**Lucy: This is my favorite time of the year. All the presents, family, and-**

**Sting: FOOD! Sweet succulent food! I love this holiday!**

**Me: Anyways, it is also a special time of year for me too because Christmas day is my birthday.**

**Lucy: Really?!**

**Me: I will finally be 15! Enjoy the story!**

Normal P.O.V

_Somewhere outside of Magnolia, stood a girl with wings in her long, wavy blonde hair. She smiled and gave a light giggle. "Everyone is improving so well. I can't wait to see them at the Grand Magic Games. Especially Lucy Heartfilia."_

…

The Grand Magic games were in two weeks and everyone was coming back from training. Team Natsu and the others got back from the beach, and was ready than ever. They even made some major changes when coming back to Fairy Tail.

Natsu wore a red closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his dragon-scale scarf around it and his right arm exposed to show his Fairy Tail Guild stamp. Underneath were brown knee-length trousers, black military boots, and a wristband on his right hand.

Behind him were Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, Juvia, and Team Shadow Gear. Gray and Erza were the same as Natsu. Gray was t-shirtless again, wore white knee-length trousers with a black sash attached to his belt, and underneath the sash was an extra belt. Erza wore a new set of Heart Kruz armor and her scarlet hair reached to her thigh.

Everyone was shocked, not because they looked different but because of their magic. Their magic was raging like crazy, and it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Lisanna was the one that broke the silence. "We're back, everyone! It's good to see you all again!"

"Welcome back, Lisanna. It's good to see that all of you again," the older takeover mage replied back.

"It's so great to be back!" Natsu said as he stretched his arms out.

Master then came out of his office and gave a Cheshire smile. "It's good to see you all, and perfect timing too!"

He stood on top of bar table and cleared his throat. "Welcome back, everyone! I hope you guys trained really well. Now the team who will participate the Grand Magic Games will be…Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and…"

Before finishing his sentence, they heard someone slam the door open. Everyone turned to see who it was, and it was none other than Laxus. He walked in with a sack over his shoulder, and was greeted by everyone. "Hey Gramps, did I interrupt something?"

"I was just telling who was participating and you are in the games again." Gramps answered his grandson.

The whole guild cheered and began to party. Mirajane provided everyone beer, everyone danced with Vijeeter, and Reedus was painting the scenery. Laxus just sat down by the bar. He watched the guild going crazy and heard a familiar chuckle. He looked at Master drinking a jug of beer. "Where did you go for the past year," asked Master.

"You know the usual. Traveling places and doing some training here and there."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Not really. Just finding a guild member in a nearby town."

This caught master's attention. "Who did you run into?"

"Hmmm. I can't remember her name. Was it Luigi? Lacey?"

"Was it Lucy," the old man asked. The whole guild stopped for a moment, and looked at the two men. Natsu was actually paying attention.

"I think that was her name."

Before anyone noticed, Natsu grabbed on to Laxus' arms. "Where?! Where did you find Lucy?!"

"I-in the town of Belfield. What's your problem?"

Natsu dashed out of the guild towards the train's station. Everyone went back looking at Laxus. Erza was next to asking the lightning dragonslayer. "Are you sure that it was Lucy?"

"Who else has a huge rack besides you?" Laxus began to sound like a smartass. He continued. "I met your little friend in Belfield, a small town not too far. I was walking back to Magnolia when a small girl in a cloak bumped into me. At first I thought she was just some random girl, until I saw her face. "

Everyone saw something that had never been seen or done before. For the first time, they saw Laxus Dreyar, great lightning dragonslayer blushing. They knew that something must have happened with that small encounter.

"It was your friend and holy shit. She looked…amazing. She almost looked like an angel from the heavens. She gave a sweet smile, apologized then left. I thought she was on a mission or something so I didn't say anything," the blushing dragonslayer explained.

He took in a deep breath and looked up at Erza. "Now tell me what's going on here."

Natsu P.O.V

I ran. I ran as hard as can. My legs began to ache and my lungs were burning. I ran through forests, towns, and a couple mountains. I didn't want to wait for a train and arrive there in the morning. Luce might have left and I missed her. It took me 30 minutes till I finally got to the town called Belfield.

It looked nice and a town that Lucy would absolutely want to visit and go to. I picked up a familiar scent as I stood in the plaza. It was a faint smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms, similar to Lucy's! I followed the scent and it lead me up a mountain towards a guild. It was Sabertooth.

I growled. Did they do something to Lucy?! Why is her scent so strong here?! I kicked open the doors and found the guild partying. There were streamers and balloons attached to the walls and ceiling, but in the bar was a banner saying **Happy Birthday** in bold letters.

At the counter was Sting Eucliffe sneaking a lick of frosting while no one else was looking. Before I could kill the fucking bastard, Minerva almost killed me with her Yakuma magic. Thank god I dodged it or else I probably have my head in her hands. After dodging, I ran up and made a brutal punch in Sting's face.

He collided into the layered cake, making an explosion of icing and cake. He also crashed into the shelves of liquor and beer that was behind the bar. "Where the hell is she," I yelled as I grabbed onto the blonde bastard's collar.

Sting got back to his senses and looked up at me with furious eyes.

"Who the hell are you talking about?! Look what you done you bastard! You destroyed the cake! You know how much it costs to get such a good decent cake!"

"Does it look like I give a fuck about the cake?!"

I was so furious that could just go crazy and use all the hard work I done during my training on this bastard. My fist formed into flames, but then became a golden color. Scales began to form up my arm and around my whole body. "Natsu! Don't use that! You'll kill him," I heard Happy yell, but ignored his small cry.

I threw the punch at him with full force. After I thought I hit him, my fist was caught by someone. The stranger gripped tighter and saw smoke come out. The scales began to disappear and I suddenly began to calm down.

The smoke cleared and I saw a girl. A girl with amazing milky-blonde hair that reached down to her waist and chocolate eyes that were similar to Lucy's. The girl's eyes were dark with determination just like Lucy's. My eyes widen. "Luce," I whispered.

"I don't know what you are doing here, Fairy. But I want you stop." The girl said the word 'Fairy' bitterly and she didn't sound nice.

She released my hand and pushed me back a few inches. I saw her hand and…it wasn't burnt. She bent down to check on Sting. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She got up and turned towards me. She wore a white winged collar shirt with a red necktie which showed her stomach and no sleeves, and bootlegged leather pants with a golden O belt. She wore black leather boots that made a clickty noise as she walked to me.

She grabbed my scarf and pulled my face 2 inches in front of her face. She looked even more amazing close up. "What the hell do you want, Fairy?"

"I'm looking for a friend! Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Seen her?"

"If you are looking for Lucy, she already left."

I was too late. I slumped to the ground on my knees as soon as she let loose on my scarf. I'm such an idiot!

"Your name is Natsu, right? Salamander," asked the stranger. She smirked. "I thought you were a fiercely loyal and protective friend. It's sad how a lot of people don't know the meaning of friendship anymore."

I looked up at her. She continued, "She was always there for you people, for every silly little detail of your life. But when she needed you, you couldn't care less. She was like a glass ornament that you broke and now can't be put back together to the same way."

"Shut up…"

"The first day you met her and you swore that you wouldn't hurt her. Well let's just say that she was hurt the most by the people who swore they never would. Just like they say a friendship that ends, never really started."

"Shut up!"

Once again, another punch at the girl, but she doesn't grab it. The stranger dodged it and was still smirking. She then did something so powerful that it was unexpected.

"_**Technique 10: Blessed Fist of the Earth!"**_

She did a chest thrust that sent me flying into the wall. The wall was crushed by the strong thrust and me. I started coughing and glared at her. What's with her brute strength? It's almost like Gildarts! I heard the clickty noise grow louder as she came closer.

"Friends can be made by many acts and are often lost by only one."

She walked away. I can't stand it any longer! She just can't insult Lucy like that! And just like that an idea popped out. I got up and yelled at her.

"You know where Lucy is, don't you?!"

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah, so what if I do?!"

"Then let's make a deal. If my guild wins the Grand Magic Games, then you have to tell me where Lucy is!"

"And what if my guild wins?"

She folded her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for an answer. I gave a smirk.

"Then our entire guild becomes your servants for 2 months."

"8."

"Deal!"

We both shook hands and stared into each other's eyes. This deal is going to be a piece of cake. Fairy Tail is going to find Lucy sooner than we thought. And it's all going to be thanks to… uh… I turned around and yelled at the strange girl.

"Hey! What's your name?!"

She turned around, flipping her milky hair. She smirked. "Asahi. Asahi Lock."

"See you at the games, Ajahi."

"It's Asahi! Dumbass!"

I laughed as I walked out of the guild with Happy flying next to me. This was an interesting day . I was chosen to be part of GMG again. I am one step closer to finding Lucy. I have another enemy from another opposing guild. And I was getting fired up about this bet.

You better watch out, Asahi! You just messed with the wrong dragon.

Lucy P.O.V

I watched the pink dragonslayer walked out of the guild with arms pumping the air and the blue exceed flying next to him. I sighed until someone put his hand on my shoulder. It was Sting who was still covered in cake and booze.

"You okay, _A-S-A-HI_?" Sting asked in a sarcastic way. I smiled and scooped a little bit of frosting off his nose. It tasted sweet still. He blushed a little bit.

"Of course, I am stupid," said it childishly.

"You damn brat!"

Sting kicked in the back of the head and fell face first onto the wooden floor. It was Antheia-san. She also changed over the past 2 months. Uh… At least I think she did. She may have changed her outfit, but not her personality.

She wore a dark blue kimono with a long slit up her thigh and a black obi. She added a blue lily to her side ponytail as well. Her kimono flapped up when she landed and crossed her arms. Antheia-chan did not look happy with Sting.

"Look what you have done to the cake! Now what are we going to eat for Lucy-chin's birthday," barked Antheia.

I smiled at the two as they started to fight and yell. It's great to be back home. For the past two months, I have been stuck in the mountains suffering the most difficult training of my life. Sting has been teaching different types of martial arts while Rogue taught me weapon holding and violin. When we came back to Belfield, my hair grew longer and I became more powerful than ever before.

But when we entered town, I bumped into a little friend from Fairy Tail. I knew that he was probably going to tell Fairy Tail so I had to form a plan. I had to go into disguise. I summoned Cancer to do my hair, cutting it and changing the color. Antheia went along with the plan although they were also planning my birthday.

As expected by Antheia-san, she saw Natsu coming to the guild from her crystal ball. Everyone was ready informed about Natsu's arrival. Well almost everyone. Minerva arriving early was unexpected so we didn't have time to tell her before Natsu caused a ruckus.

I noticed something different about Natsu when he entered the guild. I felt his magic surround his body and it felt deadly. Did Natsu and the others train this much for the past few months? Why should I care? It doesn't concern me anymore. I have to deal with a bet that includes Fairy Tail, my old guild.

I then whispered something that Sting couldn't hear. "Fairy Tail, be ready to face God's little devil."

**Me: Finally! I finished this damn chapter for the past two weeks.**

**Lucy: Once again, good work and well done. You have done another master piece.**

**Me: Stop it Lucy~! You're making me blush.**

**Sting: Hey!**

**Me: Huh? (Sting hands out present.)**

**Lucy: Oh yeah! Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!**

**Me: Thank you! You guys are the best!**

**Merry Christmas to all you fan fiction readers! And have a happy new year! **


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Me/Lucy/Sting: Happy New Year!**

**Me: I can't believe it's already 2013.**

**Lucy: Yeah, a lot of things happened in ****Fairy Tail.**

**Sting: And I can't believe we all thought the world was going to end on Dec 21, 2012. **

**Lucy: You shouldn't even be talking. You gave away your laptop and T.V. You even gave away your house.**

**Sting: Hey shut up.**

**Me: Well enjoy the story. I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does, and I only own the idea of the story. Peace out and happy new year!**

Lucy P.O.V

The two weeks went by fast and the Grand Magic Games was right around the corner. Mostly for the past two weeks, I was sparring, relaxing, shopping, or just sleeping. The nightmares were slowly disappearing thanks to Rogue's violin lessons.

Back to the situation, I'm in right now which would be on the train with the worst job in the world. Me babysitting two sick dragonslayers while suffering from motion sickness.

* * *

"C'mon guys! We arrived to Cronus. Please get off me," I whined as Sting groaned and Rogue passed out.

Since Minerva and Rufus went off somewhere again, I have to carry these two idiots to the hotel. I don't even know where the hotel even is! I pulled on Sting's arm again. "Sting~! We're here. Get up," I yelled at the sick dragonslayer. The only response I received was: "This feels awful (hmph*)," he mumbled before barfing. I sighed and decided to do it anyway.

I carried Sting on my back and Rogue underneath my arm. I walked around the beautiful city, ignoring the stares from strangers.

I don't know why these two have such awful sickness. I mean Natsu's motion sickness wasn't this bad. Well sure they both are dragonslayers but let's not forget that Sting and Rogue are 3rd generation dragonslayers when Natsu is a 1st generation dragonslayer. Sting kept on saying how 3rd generation dragonslayers are better than 1st and 2nd dragonslayers. Maybe 3rd generations have a worse case of motion sickness. It makes sense doesn't it? Who am I kidding? I look a lunatic just thinking like this to myself.

I stop walking. I look around with straight face, noticing something. Where the fuck am I? I stood in the middle of what looks like a plaza or the center of the "flower". The outside of the plaza was surrounded my small trees and flower gardens, and in the center was a gazebo. And there stood a big tree inside the gazebo.

I took a big whiff of the city air and smiled. It was nice to be back in Crocus. The last time I came here was with Fairy Tail. _Fairy Tail._ I wonder how their doing without me? Is team Natsu okay? How is Natsu? I shook my head, trying to stop the train of thoughts in head. _Stop thinking about that annoying guild! You're in Sabertooth for crying out loud! Go back thinking about where you are! _I thought to myself and went back to the peaceful scenery.

I sighed. Even though I didn't know where I was, I'm kinda glad I found this area. This area feels warm and fresh. Everything felt alive. I was certainly at peace.

The peace was then broken when a noisy group of people arrived. I turned to look at who it was and speak of the devil. It was that annoying Fairy Tail. Gray was arguing with Natsu how pathetic he is while Laxus and Gajeel was just tired of listening. Erza just had a serious face on as usual.

"You're so pathetic, Flamehead," yelled the ice mage as Natsu was carried by Erza over her shoulders.

"Shut up, Stripper! (hmph*)"

"How are you still sick? You're not even on a train!"

Erza stopped walking and stood in front of me. We were both in the same position. The guys stopped and looked at me as if I had something on my face. Natsu looked up and his face turned from pale to his normal color. He pointed.

"Hey! It's…it's…oh! It's Ajahi!"

"Still Asahi, you dumbass."

"Natsu," asked the beautiful knight. "Who is this?"

I walked over to a nearby bench, dropping off Sting and Rogue. I walked up to Erza and stuck my hand out. "Hello. My name is Asahi Lock. Nice to officially meet you, Titania."

She shook my hand and we started a friendly chat, but it became less friendly.

"Please call me Erza."

"Sure."

"So are you participating in the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yes."

"What kind of magic do you use," she asked. I gave chuckle and smiled at Erza.

"That would be classified and it would spoil the fun in the games now wouldn't it, Erza," I said it playful as I shook my finger in the air. Erza gave a small laugh.

"Indeed, but just so you know. I won't go easy if we face each other."

We glared at each other and gave deadly auras that sent shivers down everyone's spines. Erza's aura felt more powerful than it used to, but it probably would be more deadly if someone destroyed her strawberry cake. I gave a small chuckle to the thought of it. "Then I would be sure to be careful."

While we were talking, Gajeel walked over to Sting and Rogue, who were still passed out. He poked Rogue's face and gave his weird smirk. "These two look pathetic. Gihi, I'm amazed that you were able to carry them, little girl."

He did not just call me little girl. I grabbed his collar and swung him around and around, as if he was a feather. "Don't you ever call me little girl! Ever! **Technique 16: Whirlwind of the Stars**! "

I let go and sent him flying into one of the houses. The house began to collapse and the towns people were rushing out of the house. As the building crumbled, everyone watched in amazement and I mean everyone from Fairy Tail. They must have came during my little performance.

A blue haired girl with an orange hairband started to look for the metal dragonslayer. Other guild members helped the girl search. While I watched, a punch was thrown at me. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

I dodged the flaming fist and kicked his stomach. He was pushed back a few feet and clutched his stomach. I ran and jumped in the air. "**Lu- Asahi Kick!**"

I missed saying that. I really did like that attack, but I was close to exposing my identity. I turned around to carry the dragonslayers back to the hotel. As I walk, I yelled back at the crowd. "Save the fight for the arena, Salamander!"

* * *

Finally! After 2 hours, I finally found this stupid hotel. I had to ask directions and look at a fucking map. Rogue regained consciousness 30 minutes later and guided me to the hotel which ended being close by. I sank down onto my knees and sighed. I shook Sting awake. He jumped up and gave a loud yawn.

Don't tell me… he was sleeping! He stretched him arms and looked at me. "Like what you see, Princess!"

"Lucy Kick!" I kicked him in the face. He began to roll on the ground I pain. Well I was wearing high heel

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"I carried your ass around the whole city for 2 hours, and I find out that you were sleeping!"

Rogue and Frosch left and went to his room, leaving me and Sting arguing. We still continued. "Do you even know how it feels to have motion sickness," Sting asked.

"No. I don't. But do you know how it feels to carry around every time we get on a train?!"

"Blondie!"

"Stingy Bitch!"

"Princess!"

"Bumble bee!"

We both sighed from exhaustion and noticed a crowd of Sabertooth members surrounding us. It was almost like we were doing a comedy act or something. We both stared each other in the eyes. Sting looked into my chocolate ones as I looked into his minty colored ones. The funniest thing happened. We just started to laugh. I think I understand when people say that we are like siblings.

Sting P.O.V

"Hey did you guys read this!"

I asked Lucy and Rogue as I entered the dining hall. The dining hall was made of a weird mixture of bricks, and the room was filled with heavy wooden picnic tables that had matching benches with padded seats and backs. Each table sat about 15 members and radiated out from a large, unoccupied table situated at the center of the room that was practically overflowing with fruit and cheese and meat, and a crystal goblet that was filled with wine.

I gave Lucy a piece of paper and sat next to Rogue and Frosch. The paper said:

**Notice:**

_**Please report to the nearest coed bath house at midnight.**_

_**Please wear swimwear.**_

_**Thank you.**_

"What do you think they're planning this year," Lucy asked, giving the note to Rogue. I just shrugged and began to fiddle with Lucy's food. She tried to smack my hand before I took a chip. I snickered and ate the chip.

"Get your own food," said Lucy.

"I'm too lazy to get my own," I whined as I got fish from her plate. She sighed in frustration and gave me her basket of fish and chips. Rogue looked up from the paper and watched Lucy walked away to get more food.

"Of course, it has to be something with the water," Rogue said.

"True, but what are we going to do in the water?"

"Well I guess we are going find out at midnight," Rogue replied as he got up and walked back to his room with Frosch walking next to him.

"Some help you are!" I yelled and went back to eating the fish and chips that sat in front of me. Lucy came back with a new plate of fish and chips and sat next to me. I ate my last chip and ate another fish from her plate again.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Lucy yelled as I just gave her an I-don't-care look. I put a strawberry that was on Rogue's plate on her mouth. "You should watch your language, young lady."

She blushed, making a pouting expression while chewing the strawberry. It looked adorable. It was my turn to blush. I went back to coughing down her fish and chips. She sighed but gave a smile. She wiped a bit of crumbs off my face which made me blush even more. "You're making a mess. Eat slowly okay?"

I nodded, and she stood up and left. I watched her walk away and went back to thinking. What are the games people thinking this year? Last year, they did a labyrinth in the sky which allowed only 8 teams to pass. Is it going to be the same? I guess we will have to wait until midnight, just like Rogue says.

Most of all, it says to wear swimwear. That means I have to see Luce in…in a bikini. Something dripped onto my hand. I looked down and saw blood. I was having a nose bleed. I feel like a major pervert to even be thinking about Lucy in a…bikini. More blood began to drip from my nose, making me pass out.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes until midnight and almost all of us were waiting in the coed bath house. When I say almost of all us, I mean just me, Minerva, and Rufus. It's just Lucy and Rogue that we are waiting for.

The bath house was nice. The water was filled with herbs that made it more relaxing and soothing. Steam was surrounding the whole room causing us to sweat a little. Minerva was tapping her foot impatiently. "Where are those two idiots," she asked me.

She wore the same light purple bathing suit that showed her guild mark like last year. Rufus wore a pair of red swimming trunks that had a black crown mark on the side. I just wore white swimming trunks that 3 blue stripes on one side.

"How should I know? I'm not their baby sitter," I replied, making Minerva give me a dirty look. I quickly looked away from her glare. She really is scary. Much more scary than the old hag. It's amazing how those two are mother and daughter. The old hag's personality is kind and care-free while Minerva's is serious and dark.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sliding door, and in came Rogue with Lucy behind him. Rogue was dressed in a black swim shirt that stuck to his body and black swimming trunks with white claw marks at the bottom. Rogue had a red slap mark on his right cheek which caused suspicion.

Lucy almost made me have a nosebleed again. She wore a dark blue bikini with white stars on the edges. Her chest looked bigger than thought it would be. She also had her hair into a braid that went down her back. Lucy looked a bit embarrassed and mad.

"What's the matter, Luce? Forgot your shaver," I joked. In reply, I got another Lucy Kick to the face. I really think that kick is just stupid.

"If you want to know, ask _him_," she said the last word harshly. She looked at who she pointed at, and Rogue was the last person I thought Lucy would get mad at. "What did you do," I ask, holding back a laugh.

Rogue's face turned red from embarrassment. "I kinda…well…accidently entered the wrong changing room."

It took 3 seconds till I realized what was happening. I began to laugh my head off, making myself get on my knees and bang the tiled floor with my fist. After laughing, I got up and smacked Rogue in the back of the head. "What was that for?!"

"You lucky bastard!"

Normal P.O.V

The clock struck midnight and chimed. A 3D projection showed the announcer in an apple instead of a pumpkin. He was his cheerful self again. "_To all guilds here for the Grand Magic Tournament, good morning. In order to narrow down the competing teams from 121 to six, we're starting a preliminary event!"_

"I knew it," Sting and Lucy said at the same time. Lucy thought, _It seems that more teams have participated this year. Last year was 116 guilds, but now 5 teams have participated. They also changed the amount of teams joining the tournament._ The announcer continued to speak in a singsong tone.

"_Each year, the number of competing guilds keeps growing…and the events became a little predictable, so we made some changes. Just like last year we will have a number of teams competing for the official events. This year will only have 6 competing teams." _He began to do a little dance. "_The preliminary rules are simple!"_

A door opened beneath the tile floors and created a stairwell that lead beneath the building. Team Sabertooth got curious, but went down stairs. When they came down the stairs, they stood in what looked like a maze, but on the ground was a vent. What was the vent for? The stairwell disappeared and showed a dead end.

"_The event starts now. The official event grounds, Domus Fran, will be your destination. The first 6 teams that get there will enter the finals!"_

Runes began to form on the corners of the walls.

"_You are not allowed to use any sorts of magics. The preliminary event ends once the first 6 teams make it to the grounds. However you will be disqualified if not all five members are present! And one! More! Thing~! We take no responsibility for anyone who loses their lives in the maze."_

The maze started to fill up with water. "_The grand magic tournament, Aqua Labyrinthus has started!_"

Water started to fill the up the maze. Team Sabertooth were beginning to plan their escape. "So how do we make it out of the maze alive?"

Minerva began to chuckle and gave a suggestion. "Isn't it obvious? I just need to use my magic and we can teleport ourselves out of here."

She started to charge her magic energy. Lucy tried to reach out, "Wait! Don't!"

It was too late. Electricity shocked Minerva's whole body like a dog with a shock collar. She collapsed, unconscious into the water which began to reach to their ankles. "Are you stupid? We can't use any magic in this event. We can only use strength and senses," Lucy said in her serious tone.

"Well we better start now or else we won't make it out alive," Rogue started to walk ahead. Rufus carried the unconscious Minerva around his shoulders. The team headed off into the maze of water.

**Me: This is my New Year's Eve gift to everyone. And I hope you liked it! (Aqua Labyrinthus in English is Water Maze.)**

**Oh yeah to whoever mentioned Lucy Kick, thank you for suggesting that I add that to the story. I kinda missed Lucy Kick. **

**To Crazylatina: Thank you. I am grateful that you liked chapter 3.**

**To Dragonfighter: I hope you have a happy new year. **

**To LeahWuzHere: Thank you and I had an awesome birthday. I'm happy that you like the plot and the character's personalities.**

**To LucyEucliffe-I-Luv-U: LOL. Lucy will kick ass in GMG!**

**To Sereneskydragonslayer: You will have to wait and see who wins. Lucy won't get kicked out of Sabertooth in the next few chapters. You'll just have to wait and see when Lucy gets kicked out. I promise that whoever likes StiLu will cry. Trust me you will. **

**To Allilibye: Here is chapter 10!**

**To MiyuRisa: It's time to kick ass here in GMG.**

**That is all and peace out and…3…2…1…BANG! Happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Lucy P.O.V

Sting and Rogue continued to use their dragonslayer senses through the maze. Rufus still had to drag Minerva since the shock was quite powerful. We been in the maze for the past two hours I think and the water is up to our thigh. If we don't make it out of here, we might drown and not make it out alive.

"Hey do you think that we will be able to make it out," I ask Sting. He looked back at me.

"Of course we are stupid! I'm not going to die from a little water. I got dreams y'know!" He said and ruffled my milky hair. I smiled and nodded. All of sudden, Rogue stops in his tracks along with Sting. I look at the two dragonslayers with a curious look. I then listened to my surroundings.

There were splashing noises coming around the left corner. What came out of the corner was unexpected. Out came a huge lizard with dark blue scales and a pair of golden horns. The thing gave a loud, high screech causing Sting and Rogue to cover their ears. When the screech was gone, an announcement came on.

"_Oh yeah! I almost forgot to mention that there will be obstacles that you will enter like monsters and whirlpools and etc. Have fun!"_

"Now you mention it!" Sting yelled.

My eyes were still attached to the lizard's onyx ones. I saw electricity develop around his horns. "Everyone! Jump out of the water! Now," I warned them.

They look at me as if I was crazy, but just in time we jumped out of the water. That thing shot an electric charge into the water. Of all the things we have to participate in, why did have to be water. And why does it have to be lightning monsters. They are really trying to get us killed here.

Sting was about to form a roar, but I covered his mouth. "Are you an idiot or mentally challenged?! We can't use magic! Only strength," I yelled in his ear. I ran towards the lizard. I leap into the air.

"**Technique 23: Holy Fist of the Spirit!**"

I slammed the lizard into the water including the floor. The thing shrieked and collapsed. I jumped off the unconscious thing and landed into the water which was now up to our waist. "This isn't good. We need to hurry," I said in tired tone. Sting and Rogue nodded their heads and we started to run.

It was getting difficult to run in the water which was becoming rapid, but we then figured what was causing the rapid waves. We entered another obstacle. There was a huge whirlpool forming in the water with other guild teams. We were slowly being dragged into the swirling death. Sting and Rogue slipped and were being pulled into the water. Rogue grabbed Sting's wrist and Sting grabbed mine.

"Wait a minute! Don't drag me along with you," I yelled as I being dragged toward the whirlpool.

I stomped my foot into the concrete causing my foot to get stuck. It stopped us from being dragged, but we were still being sucked in. Then the funniest thing happened: Rufus who was caring Minerva crashed into me. My foot was released from the ground and we were sent into the whirlpool.

The pressure of the water pressed against my body, making it hard to swim out of. My lungs burned for more air and even though I knew that I would get none. Cold water filled my lungs and blood pounded behind my eyes. The swirling pressure stopped and I just floated in the water.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but as I floated, the ceiling was getting closer. The water pushed down on me from all sides. The darkness was beginning to engulf me again for the second time. I sank in the water and my back landed against the concrete. My eyes were beginning to shut until I saw Sting sinking in the water. He wasn't the only one though. There was Rogue, Rufus, and Minerva as well.

_Of course we are stupid! I'm not going to die from a little water. I got dreams y'know! _The same words from Sting echoed in my mind. He's right. We all have dreams and I'm not going down without a fight!

I used every muscle in my body and pushed myself off the ground. I shot through the water and reached the surface. I could breathe again! I took a few minutes to breathe in the remaining air. I looked around the area and saw the exit. It was just a few feet away.

I dived in the water to grab everyone. I put Sting on my back again, Rogue and Rufus in one arm and Minerva in the other. I brought them to the surface to get a little bit of air. I went the other end, which was a dead end.

_Good! Now I have something to help me get out of here. _I thought.

I took a deep breath and dived into the water. I blasted us with all the strength I had left like a torpedo speeding through the water. I crashed into the exit with a thump.

But nothing happened. Why?! Why didn't the door open? I continuously banged my shoulder against the door. My lungs were screaming for air and I was getting weaker. I became furious. _Open already!_ I screamed the thought. I kicked the door down.

The stone door broke down and water pushed and shoved its way out, taking it along with us. I laid there on the dry ground for a few minutes. I coughed the water out of my lungs and sucked in air. My throat was hoarse and my lungs were still burning. I looked at Sting and the others. I crawled toward Sting and gave a light smack on his cheek.

"S-Sting. Wake up. We're out of the maze," I whispered. He didn't move and he wasn't breathing! I panicked. _What do I do? Shit!_ An idea then popped in my head. This might be my first time, but it's the only way to save Sting.

I turned Sting's head to the side, allowing water to drain from his mouth and nose then turned it back to the center. I began to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on him. I pressed my mouth against his, and strongly breathed four times into his mouth as I pinched his nose. After the fourth strong breath, I pulled away and he began to cough up water. He opened his eyes halfway, his sparkling green eyes laid on me.

"Am I in heaven," he asked in soft whisper. I chuckle. Tears were building up in my eyes.

"No, you idiot. Thank god you're alive."

I then crawled toward Rogue. I was about to do the same maneuver, but he was already waking up. He sat up, coughing out water and shook his head like a dog. Rufus was also beginning to wake up and so was Minerva.

"What the hell happened," Minerva tried to yell while coughing up water. I sighed. Before I could answer, the announcer came out. He wore a chef outfit with a chef hat on top of an apple head. He clapped and above him said _**Goal**_.

"Welcome Sabertooth! Rufus Lore! Minerva! Asahi Lock! Rogue Cheney! Sting Eucliffe! Congratulations! You've passed the preliminary event."

Sting and I gave a weak cheer since we were still weak especially me. Everyone just smirked. "What place are we in," Sting asked in a very childish voice.

"Even though you are the 2nd famous guild, you still are amazing. You are in first place! Congratulations to Sabertooth!"

Sting hugged me and Rogue, and cheered some more. He hugged me and Rogue, and cheered some more. He hugged me and Rogue tightly, making it hard to breath. "We did it! We're going to kick some ass in GMG!"

I tried to give him a smile, but my bruise on my shoulder, which was from banging up against the door in the maze, still hurt. I began to fell dizzy and was beginning to lose my balance. Before I knew it, I blacked out.

Natsu P.O.V

This sucks! It's no fun when you can't use magic. When we entered the maze, the maze began to be filled with water. We're supposed to find our way out and not drown in water, but so far, we are lost.

"This is so frustrating," I screamed. Gray sighed and patted my back. "I know how you feel, Flame Breath. But none of us know the way out."

"We can only use strength and senses sadly which is no fun at all. I want to kick some ass, gihi," Gajeel came up us with Erza and Laxus behind.

"So which way do we go now, Erza," Laxus asked the curious mage. She thought for a few minutes until her eyes widen. She turned to go the opposite way we came from.

"Follow me. It's this way."

"But Erza! That's the way we just came from," Gray yelled.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?"

Gray gulped but followed the leader. We continued walking around corners while the water was rising to our thighs. I then heard something. I stopped and everyone looked at me. "What's wrong, Squinty Eyes? You scared that we won't make it," he joked. I gave him an annoyed look, but the sound got louder.

Up ahead, around the left corner was a lion with dark blue mane and black fur. It had a red-shaped diamond on its forehead and a long pink scar down his right eye. It gave another loud roar which caused a sharp pain for my ears. I wasn't the only one covering my ears, Gajeel was also doing it. The announcement then came on.

"_Oh yeah! I almost forgot to mention that there will be obstacles that you will enter like monsters and whirlpools and etc. Have fun!"_

"You tell us this now," me and Gray yelled in unison. The lion came at us and I was ready to attack it. I almost did a dragon roar, but Erza put her hand over my mouth. "Don't even think about using magic."

I nodded and used our strength. We all came at the thing at the same time and you know how the song goes. Kick the thing's ass, have a victory cheer, and continue what we were doing. Erza continued to look at her hair for some reason. Before I could ask, the water began to suck away. I looked forward and there was cyclones forming in the water!

"Run! Don't get separated! Stick together as hard you can," Erza ordered us. We obeyed and ran the opposite way, but the cyclones sucked us in. We spun around in the tornado-like force. I tried to breathe for air but water kept getting in the way. I was getting dizzy but the cyclone disappeared. We all fell into the water and coughed the water out of our system. The room felt like it was spinning. I used the wall to help me up.

Erza got up as if it were nothing, but still coughed up water. "Is everyone all right?"

"I feel like fainting right now," Laxus said in a stubborn tone. Gajeel helped Gray up and grunted. Erza looked around and announced, "The entrance is nearby."

"How do we know that you're not trying to get us killed," Gajeel asked, trying to stay conscious. "So far we had to beat the shit out of some lion and had to survive in a fucking cyclone! And look around us! The water is almost reaching the ceiling!"

"Quit your complaining, Metal head," I told him. "If she says it's nearby, then I trust her."

We swam in the cold water for the next few minutes until we saw the exit door. We began to swim faster to reach the exit. Then a bright light flashed in front us when I touched the door. We laid there on the dry ground and saw the goal.

There was that weird announcer guy, again. He wore an apple chef costume. I wonder what happened to that pumpkin one. "Welcome Fairy Tail! Laxus Dreyar! Gajeel Redfox! Gray Fullbuster! Erza Scarlet! Natsu Dragneel! Congratulations! You've passed the preliminary event."

We cheered. "I bet we're the first ones," I said to the announcer.

"Not exactly! You're number 2. You were so close though~!"

"What?! Then who's in first?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Natsu-san?" I looked at the one who spoke. It was that bastard named Sting. He carried Ajahi on his back and his team followed. "Sabertooth", I whispered.

"I'm impressed Natsu-san. You actually made it 2nd and not in last place like last time." He gave a chuckle filled with arrogance and pride. He really began to piss me off. He got poked in the cheek and he looked down at the unconscious girl on his back. She tried to get off and stand but almost fell on the ground. Sting panicked but Rogue stopped him.

As the mage walked towards me, she gripped onto both my shoulders. I had no idea what she was doing. She leaned her head back and head butted me in the forehead. I'm pretty sure I heard a crack after I fell to the ground with a bleeding forehead. I looked up to her with shock written on my face.

"Stop being so noisy when I'm sleeping! You got that," she yelled at me while wiping the blood down her forehead. She climbed back on Sting's back and went back to sleep as if she passed out. The team walked away after I passed out.

I can't wait for the Grand Magic Games to happen. What kind of surprises are going to happen I wonder?

**Me: Finally! I finished this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been doing studying for this important test for biology and have been doing homework! I don't like doing this but please review it. I been wanting to do this, but I will answer questions if any of you have any and I will post my answers on deviantart . com. **

**My username is asalovesyoru and it's easier to find it on Google images. SO peace out and enjoy.**


	12. Author's Note 3

I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting new chapters. It's just I been busy with school and this new chapter was difficult to think of. I could tell if i should do a Sting P.O.V or a Lucy P.O.V, and I couldn't think of a way to make a special scene on the first day of the Grand Magic Games.

Here is a small preview of the next chapter!

"Are you okay Asahi-san?!"

I heard a voice that sounded familiar come up to me and touch my hand as i laid there in the hallway of the arena. My bandaged wrap arm was going completely numb and i could feel the numbness spread across my body like the strange purple coloring on my upper body. I used all my strength to sit up and I grabbed her small wrist. I was able to talk but could only say it below a whisper.

"Please... this is my only request... that I will ever make...please...please help me."

That was the last thing I said to my friend before blacking out. The last thing to Wendy.

**So I hope you guys like it because it will soon be updated! Yeah! I 3/4 of the chapter almost done so please be a little patient! Thank you and Peace out!**


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Lucy P.O.V

Everything is spinning as if I was riding a roller coaster. The walls even seemed to shift up and down. I sat down on the tiled floor of the bathroom. I stumbled getting up off the floor, but collapsed again. I projected my vomit into the toilet. I wiped off the drool off the edge of my lip and flushed the toilet. My legs still felt like jelly as I got up, using the bathroom sink. I looked up into the mirror.

"I look like shit," I whispered. I really did though. There were bags under my eyes and my hair was sticking out. I twirled a strand of my milky hair and sighed. Ever since the preliminary event I have been feeling awful. Like this morning for example.

_Why do I feel so…dead? I guess I shouldn't be complaining. I was close to death before so this should be nothing new I guess. But for some reason, it feels more different. The coldness is replaced with warmth. _

_I opened my eyes, and sunlight blinded my vision and it was difficult to see. My chest felt heavy and there laid Sting's sleeping head. When I stirred, the sleeping dragonslayer groaned before opening his eyes._

"_Luce…Luce!"_

_He hugged me tightly causing a bit of pain on my shoulder. I wrapped my weak arm around him. _

"_Thank god you are okay," he whispered into my ear. I smiled. He really does care about me. I began to rub his back in light circles, but I noticed something purple. My eyes widen. My hand was purple! I quickly hid my hand under the covers when we stopped hugging_

_Hours later._

_I ate with Sting, Rogue, and Frosch in the grand dining hall, but I began to feel nauseous. I rush out of the room, leaving two clueless dragonslayers and an exceed behind. I ran down the hallway and hurried up the stairs. I slipped on one of the steps and fell on my knees. I couldn't hold it. I vomited on the stairs and coughed harshly. _

_Everything felt like they were spinning. I looked at my purple hand and saw it spread across my arm. I silently walked back to my room to get ready for the games._

I hear the knock against the wooden door. "Hey Lucy," a familiar voice called out.

"You okay in there? The games are about to begin."

"Y-yeah I'll meet you there," I respond, trying to sound like my normal self. "Okay, well see you there."

As the door closed, I got out of the bathroom. I changed into the same outfit with the neck tie top and the leather jeans. I grabbed a roll of bandages from the emergency kit and wrapped it over my hand to my elbow. I didn't want to show my weird skin condition. I ran through the emergency kit again and found a bottle of medicine to help with my stomach.

I ran out of the hotel and went to the stadium. It didn't take long before I caught up with Sting. We both walked to the stadium that was filled with balloons and confetti. I could hear the loud cheers of excitement.

We looked at the time and the games were about to begin. "We're going to be late," we yelled in unison.

We ran passed the crowds of people in the stadium lobby. It was like running through a crowded shop on Black Friday. We entered the hallway and continued to run till we found the door with guild mark. When I ran around the corner, I crashed into a little girl.

She fell on her bottom and groaned. "Sorry, are you okay," I asked, offering my hand out.

My eyes widen to see who the person was. It was Wendy. She still looked the same since I last left her, only that she had a side ponytail with a pink ribbon. Behind her was Romeo and the other exceeds. Romeo smacked my offering hand away.

"We don't need your offer, Sabertooth," the young boy spoke bitterly, giving me a death glare. Wendy grabbed Romeo's hand. "There's no need to be mean, Romeo-kun. She was only seeing if I was okay."

She got back up on her feet and dusted her skirt. She smiled at me. "I'm sorry. But we must me on our way," she said politely and bowed her head. My bowed back and we went back to running down the hall.

…

"Where the hell have you two been," Minerva yelled as we both sat on our knees in front of her. We were getting a punishment for being late. We were waiting in the tunnel that was underneath the stadium. We could hear the noises of cheering and stomping above us.

Minerva continued to yell at us for making the guild name look bad and other stuff that I didn't want to listen to. Finally she stopped in mid-sentence when the referee announced the teams of the Grand Magic Games. "_The annual magic festival finally starts! The Grand Magic Tournament!"_

The arena was surrounded with cheers and I felt the arena shake with excitement.

"_I'm Chapati Lola here. I'll be covering today's event. We are once again honored to have Yajima-san, a former member of the Magic Council, as our commentator. Thrilled to have you here again, Yajima-san."_

"_The pleasure's mine_."

"_For day one's guest, we're also privileged to have Miss Fiore, Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail_."

"_I'm honored to be here Chapati-san! Yajima-san_," a cheerful voice entered the announcement. Mirajane! She actually became a guest speaker for the Grand Magic Games. I just want to congratulate her. I'm proud for her.

"_Now it's time for the 6 teams that passed the preliminary event."_

"_Let's welcome the 6__th__ team in the preliminary event… The Hounds of Hell's Army, Quarto Cerberus. Or what we called them last year __**Quarto Puppy**__!" _I giggled at the name that Elfman gave last year. I smacked my cheeks. I can't think about the past right now! I have to pay attention!

5th place was Mermaid Heel. I looked over at Minerva as she smirked at the name. After the battle with Erza and Kagura, she wants to go against them again this year. _"The 5__th __place is a female guild. Dancers of the ocean, Mermaid Heel."_

4th place was Blue Pegasus. All the girls that were in the crowd started to squeal and cheered on that playboy like guild. "_Coming up, the 4__th__ place is the wings that sparkle in the dark, Blue Pegasus."_

3rd place was Lamia Scale. I heard their guild master yelling about them being in 3rd and such. "_The 3__rd__ place, goddess of Love and War, sacred destroyers. Lamia Scale."_

2nd place was Fairy Tail. "_The 2__nd__ place is the winning guild. The strongest team of Fiore and you know who they are. The one and only Fairy Tail!" _

The stadium began to shake from the overwhelming cheers. I felt the mass amount of magic enter the arena causing me to hold my breath. Could this really be Fairy Tail?! How much have they changed?! They were not this powerful and full of energy like the last encounter I had with them!

Rogue tapped my shoulder. I snapped out of my trance. "It's time to go into the stadium."

I nodded and we walked into the blinding light that was at the end of the tunnel.

"_1__st__ place is a guild we all thought were the undefeated kings and was the most powerful guild to ever come. Now they became 2__nd__ place, but will they take back their honor? Let's find out. I give you Sabertooth!"_

The audience didn't cheer like they did for Fairy Tail but it was close enough. Confetti was dancing the air, balloons floated away in the clear blue skies, and noise was coming from all directions. In the middle of the stadium was the referee and the rest of the participating guilds.

I saw Fairy Tail standing on the sidelines cheering. Everyone looked bright and cheerful and hasn't changed a bit. Even the master hasn't changed. I saw in the booth above the audience. There was Chapati Lola with a new hairstyle, Yajima-san who looked well, and Mirajane in a long sparkly pink dress with spaghetti straps and a slit coming up her thigh.

We walked to the center and stood there waiting for the referee to start the games. "_Now that everyone is here, why don't we all get to know each other? After all there seems to be a new comer to the games this year." _Was he talking about me?

He gave us 15 minutes of spare time and the first group to come up to me was the annoying Fairy Tail. And you know who starts the song. Natsu Dragneel.

"Asahi! You seem well unlike yesterday," he grinned. He patted my back and I gave a grin. "Hey Natsu! Have I ever told you to not touch me?"

He thought for a second and answered, "I don't think-."

"Well now I'm telling you!" I twisted his arm and pressed it against his back. He yelped in pain like a puppy. Gray laughed at Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel smirked, and everyone just stared. I released the dragonslayer and he sat down, rubbing his sore arm.

"Now let's not start fighting before the actual games," a voice came from behind. It was Jura from Lamia Scale. Chelia, Lyon, Yuka, and Toby followed behind him as he approached me. "Hello Jura Neekis. It's an honor to be meeting one of the Ten Wizard Saints," I said as I held out my hand.

He shook it and grinned. "Please just call me Jura. I don't need any formality. What is your name?"

"My name is Asahi Lock."

"What a pretty name."

I gave a signature grin and thanked him. I also met Blue Pegasus which was not very fun. I was surrounded by the Trimens and that annoying Ichiya. They hit me with pickup lines, more pickup lines, and you know what they did after that… they gave more fucking pickup lines. I had to end this freak show. "Can I ask you guys a quick question before I hurt your feelings?"

"And what would that question be, my_ princess_," asked Hibiki as he gave a quick peck on my hand.

"Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice."

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Sting laughed at the joke I made. Hibiki sat in his corner of shame while Ren and Eve stopped fancying me and stayed a few feet away from me.

"Okay Asa, I think you hurt their feelings quite enough," Sting said to me from behind. I sighed and pouted. The 15 minutes were up with a bell-like sound. A stone statue rose from the ground showing the schedule for the next few days.

_Day 1: ? + Battle_

_Day 2: ? + Battle_

_Day 3: ? + Battle _

_Day 4: ? + Tag Battle_

_Day 5: ?_

"_Now here are the programs of the Grand Magic Tournament! In terms of Games each team already has varying points. According to their rankings in the preliminary even and each team is allowed to select any member to participate. In the battles, the sponsor will have the right to make a decision by drawing, considering factors like fans' votes. The rules for the battles are simple. Teams fight against each other. The winning team gets 10 points while the losing one gets 0. If it's a tie, each team gets 5 points. Now let's begin the opening game of the grand magic tournament!"_

A giant crystal ball appeared in the middle of the stadium. I could see my reflection off of the crystal-like ball. It wasn't crystal. It was a ball of mirrors. "_The game is called __**Mirror, Mirror**__. Each team sends out one member. The rules will be explained once the team members are all gathered." _

"I think I will participate in this event," Rufus said as he fixed the posture of his mask. Sting grinned and gave a pat on Rufus's back. "Make sure you make this interesting, Rufus!"

"Oh I will. I'll make sure I get a good memory of this."

He walked away from the group to join the other members who were participating in this game. There was War Cry from Quarto Cerberus, Arania Web from Mermaid Heel, Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus, Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale, and Gray.

Gray. He really has grown. Much different from the last time I saw him. He looks more masculine and handsome that almost any girl would drool to have him especially Juvia, but she probably kill any girl trying to have him. I giggled just thinking about it.

I felt a tap on my back and I turned my head. Sting was waiting for me to snap out of my thoughts while the others walked away to their stands. I hurried up and followed them. It was a short walk to the stand and they were starting to give the rules.

The rules are almost like last year's game, Hidden. The contestant will be somewhere in the ball and the main goal is to attack another competitor. The competitor with the most points wins after 30 minutes. You have to be very careful when you begin looking because if you see another competitor and you accidently attack a mirror, you will lose a point and will respawn in a different area of the mirror ball.

It sounds fun but difficult at the same time. I don't think I would have a chance in this event. If only I could use my celestial spirits, I could use Gemini as a clone or use Loke in an ambush. But sadly I must keep my existence from occurring in the games otherwise it would be total chaos with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

I sat down next to Rogue as Sting stood next to Minerva to watch the event. I gave a long sighed and watched the projections. For some reasons, I felt Rogue's glare. Why was he looking at me?

"Lucy, why are you wearing a bandage around your arm," asked Rogue. I froze. I totally forgot about the strange color on my arm. I gripped my wrist tightly. I hesitated, trying to come up with something.

"Oh this! I was just being clumsy as I was changing. I slipped on a shirt and bruised my arm," I lied.

He looked at me for a while but sighed. "Be careful. You never know when you might be battling."

"Okay."

I put attention to the games. Rufus was nowhere to be seen on the monitors. Lyon was having a battle with War Cry and won some points. Arania was setting up some web traps and Ren was searching the competitors with his air magic. Gray was receiving the most points so far. He created ice-clones and once a competitor attacked the clone, Gray ambushes his opponent. It was a smart idea. He was actually using his head.

Suddenly a sharp pain came from my head. I bent over while making deep circles on my forehead. Rogue looked over at me. "Are you alright, Lucy?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just need some water. I'll be right back," I replied and got out of the room. It was difficult to walk. My legs felt like jelly and my head was killing me. I fell on my knees and began to cough harshly. I covered my hand to stop the harsh coughs. The last cough was different though. I looked at my hand. There was blood.

I collapsed in the middle of the hallway. I laid there for a long time, everything was going fuzzy and it was difficult to breathe. I was about to close my eyes until a little girl came around the corner.

"Are you okay Asahi-san?!"

I heard a voice that sounded familiar come up to me and touch my hand as i laid there in the hallway of the arena. My bandaged wrap arm was going completely numb and i could feel the numbness spread across my body like the strange purple coloring on my upper body. I used all my strength to sit up and I grabbed her small wrist. I was able to talk but could only say it below a whisper.

"Please... this is my only request... that I will ever make...please...please help me."

That was the last thing I said to my friend before blacking out. The last thing to Wendy.

**I did it! I finally got this chapter written. **

**Lucy: Good job, Megumi-chan**

**Me: Thank you and-…wait where's Sting?**

**Lucy: I don't know but who cares. **

**Me: **_**Ok…**_**Anyways, many of you guys asked questions like when will Lucy be a dragonslayer or when will Lucy kiss Sting and other stuff. **

**Lucy: Wait what?!**

**Me: Well I will tell all the same things again. Please be patient for the next few chapters that are about to come because this is not easy as it looks. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace out!**


	14. Valentines Special!

Valentines Special  
**Happy Valentine's Day everybody! This is months before the Grand Magic Games. So enjoy.**

**Music is involved in the Special. Don't judge my choice of music, it was very difficult.**

**1: "Yume Sekai". **_**www . youtube watch?v=lkzMXiIcc0g**_

**2: "Lonely In Gorgeous" **_**www . youtube watch?v=GM6pGJ1swdk**_

_**(Don't add the spaces.)**_

Sting's P.O.V

"What the fuck is going on," I asked as I entered the guild. The guild was being decorated with red and pink ribbons and hearts were hanging from the ceiling. Everyone was crowding around the stage especially Rogue and Frosch. I walked up to them.

"Hey Rogue. What's going on?"

"Athenia-san wanted to do a Valentine's Day Performance."

"What?! Today is Valentine's Day?!"

"Really Sting," Rogue sighed. "You do know that this is the most important day to girl, right?"

I sighed in frustration. How could I forget such an important day? Good thing Lucy isn't around here to know this. But where is Lucy? Before I could ask Rogue, the lights dimmed and the old hag appeared on stage. She wore a dark blue kimono hanged off her shoulders and a slit came up her thigh. "Welcome to the First Annual Valentine's Day Show."

The whole room cheered and clapped. A few hours passed with girls doing magic tricks, dances, singing, and other unusual acts. It then came to the remaining two. I was so bored of standing there and watching these performances. I was more focused on where Lucy was. Athenia-san came on stage again and announced the next performer.

"That was a wonderful performance, Mickey. Now the next performer is our wonderful member, Lucy Heartfilia!"

What?! Lucy came on stage in a light pink dress that had ribbons. The dress hugged her waist and chest perfectly. She grew out her hair, making them reach to her waist. In her hair was a pink ribbon. I blushed a little bit. She looked really cute. Music started off with a piano and the lights turned pink.

_I wonder if this light inside my heart has been right here all along_

_And I've never noticed it at all_

_'Cause every time I stumble down_

_Or have to take the long way around_

_It shines on me forever more._

_The distant singing of the bells_

_If you listen close it tells _

_A lonely story _

_Once more, I'll push my fears away_

_All that I endure today will make me stronger._

_The mere repeating of reality alone _

_Aligns the stars and all the wishes they take on _

_At last I've found something to chase with all my might _

_I cannot fight or go against these feelings_

_No matter if one day I wake and blink away this world around me _

_And I'm lost in thoughts of what could be _

_I know that I will find my way_

_'Cause now I have this light within me_

_It shines on me forever more_

_Every night following that dream _

_Where I threw away that old and silly ribbon _

_Lights have adorned the city streets_

_And I've been without one fret or worry within _

_I need a sanctuary that will keep me safe _

_As if protected like an angel in heaven _

_If I cannot have wings I'd like someone to trust _

_I know it must be wonderful like magic _

The gang started getting all fired up now. They grabbed onto each other shoulders and swayed to the music with their hands in the air. Rose petals began to fall from the sky and danced around Lucy.

_If I could choose I'd stay like this forever while this world around me_

_Fills with colors I have never seen_

_I know I wouldn't hesitate_

_'Cause now the colors of each moment_

_Will change and change forever more _

_Answers we cannot find _

_No matter if they're not kind_

_We'll find it even blind_

_That is true in my mind _

_I'm believing till the end _

_That we are similar, my friend_

_One day I'll shine like this Dream World _

_If you just take a moment to blink all those tears away from your eyes _

_And you manage to conceal your cries _

_You'll never fear again because _

_The future you yearned for in heartache _

_Will shine on you forevermore _

She lifted her hand up toward the crowd. She looked at me with soft chocolate eyes. It looked like she was holding her hand out for me to take.

_Without a limit _

_No matter if one day I wake and blink away this world around me _

_And I'm lost in thoughts of what could be _

_I know that I will find my way_

_'Cause now I have this light within me_

_It shines on me forevermore_

_And shines and shines forevermore_

_For you and me, eternally_

Everyone cheered and gave wolf whistles and cat calls came out of the crowd. She waved at the crowd and walked off the stage and next on stage was Minerva. She wore a red with black rose designs coming up her side and her hair was in a nice long ponytail with a red rose in it.

"Now next up is Minerva," Athenia-san said through the mike. Once the music began to play, you knew that Minerva was about to sing a song.

_Its 1 AM, I'm banging down your door_

_'Cause on the way I lost an eyelash_

_My glass stilettos shattered on the floor_

_And in the rain my dress got trashed_

_T-t-t-tasteless thoughts leave me unsure_

_I turn into the hottest mess_

_Still I know you'll never follow_

_And though I cry you won't say yes_

_Jealousy's a medic_

_It's so pathetic_

_Lonely in gorgeous, yeah_

_Party night, I'm breaking my heart_

_Dry my tears and kiss me slowly_

_Tell me I'm your one and only_

_Blinded love, I'm lost in headlights_

_Break the dawn, where are you bad boy_

_Wrap me up inside your love, babe_

_Rescue me tonight, I pray_

_I need you, so take me away._

She gave a wink to the crowd and I think I felt a shiver run done my spine. Minerva-san singing and acting like that is not her style but we can't change that now can we. We applauded and all the performers came out on stage. They bowed and then we began to party.

A few party hours later.

It was midnight and I was dead tired. I carried a drunk Rogue back to the house and I don't know where the hell Lucy was again. If I remember correctly, she left home with Frosch early. We reached the house and the lights were on. Rogue startled me as he began to move. He tried to walk but instead, he crashed into the wall.

"I think you still need help buddy. You are drunk after all."

"Maybe if you didn't force a jug of beer done my throat, then this wouldn't have happened," he said in a frustrated tone.

"Hey I was drunk. So you can't blame me."

"Shut up. You can hold you liquor level."

A familiar scent entered my nose and I took a big whiff of it. It smelled like chocolate. Rogue noticed it too. We walked into the kitchen and found Lucy sleeping at the table. She was sitting down in a chair and her head was resting on her arms. Frosch was asleep next to her. "It looks like they fell asleep," Rogue whispered, trying not to wake them up.

I then saw where the scent was from. There were two gift wrapped boxes with chocolate in them. I picked up a white one with my name written in cursive. I unwrapped the paper and took a bite of the heart shaped chocolate. It melted in my mouth, creating a sweet sensation. It was good but a little too sweet.

Rogue picked up Frosch and his gift and went back to his room. I picked up Lucy and carried her upstairs bridal style. As I carried her, she mumbled a few things in her sleep. "Happy Valentine's…Day…Sting."

I chuckled. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Lucy."

I kissed her on the forehead and continued to walk down the hallway.


	15. Author's Note 4

**I know I haven't been updating new chapters and I am sorry!**

**I been very busy and dealing with life like any person would have. ANYWAY!**

**I am still working on the new chapter and some homework. I hope you all understand that!**

**(Mean ME: Seriously! Do you guys know how hard it is to type a story while people are begging for more?! It is very pressuring and the person who is called guest/ Lucy Dragneel. I want to you to sit down so I can smack the crap out of you for being impatient. I'm sorry but it is so annoying.)**

**Sorry but it is true. So have a happy spring break and here is a few bits of the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_I'm almost there._

_"No need to apologize, Wendy-chan. Anyways," she said, turned her focus back to the sick woman. "I don't know what it could be. Disease? Infection? Poison?"_

_"__What's Asahi doing here,"__said Natsu._

_SMACK!_

_"Sure, she may be from another guild and she may be our enemy, but it doesn't mean she's not human," she continued. "It is my job as a healer and I won't back down on that job! Don't order me what to do and not do!"_


	16. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Wendy P.O.V

_I'm almost there._ I thought to myself as I carried Asahi-san down the long hallway. It felt like the hallway had no end. I looked at the face of the woman; her face was red and covered in sweat.

I continued to drag her, but tripped on my own foot. Before I could hit the floor, someone saved me from my fall. I looked up to see to the curious face of Chelia-san. "Wendy-chan, are you okay?"

"Chelia-san!"

She looked at me and then at Asahi-san, who was burning up badly. I gave a quick explanation of what was going on. She agreed to help heal her and we hurried towards the infirmary. Once we got there, we set Asahi in the bed. Chelia grabbed a bowl and added water and ice in it. I handed her a towel and she placed the ice cold towel across her forehead.

Chelia scanned Asahi for a few minutes then asked questions of what I saw.

"Did you see any symptoms before you found her?"

"Vomiting, harsh coughing, and rapid breathing. That's all. Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Wendy-chan. Anyways," she said, turned her focus back to the sick woman. "I don't know what it could be. Disease? Infection? Poison?"

She went into thought for a while. I looked back down at the girl. She was breathing hard and was drenched in sweat. What's wrong with her? What are we not seeing? Something then caught my eye. A strange purple color was swelling up over her chest and neck. I quickly unwrapped the bandaged arm to find purple scales running up her whole arm.

"What is this? This can't be a bruise. It looks more like poison," I said to Chelia, who was shocked as I was. We heard a groan come from Asahi. She slowly opened her brown eyes, and tried to breathe in through her nose.

"You… said…poison," she whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse as a raven. Chelia acted calm and responded back. "We think so. Please, can you try answering some questions?"

"Question away. I'll try to not pass out or anything," she said confidently and gave a smirk.

"When did you start having these symptoms?"

"I think after the preliminary event."

"Have your symptoms been getting worse or are they the same?"

"Worse," she gave a small cough. I changed her towel every few minutes while she was being interviewed by Chelia. Then came to the last two questions. "Do you remember touching anything during the preliminary event?"

"Besides the walls and water, I did take down this giant, blue lizard thing."

Chelia gave a strange look at Asahi-san as if she transformed into a rabbit. She was about to ask the last question until Natsu-san and everyone else came in. Natsu and Gray were having an argument. They stopped as they noticed us. "What's Asahi doing here," Natsu asked.

I gave a quick explanation about finding Asahi-san and her sickness. When I finished, Romeo yelled out in the middle of the group. "Why did you save her? She is part of Sabertooth and is an enemy to Fairy Tail. Do you know what they did?"

"Yes but-," I was cut off by him.

"Then why help her?!She is part of a guild that nearly destroyed an important piece of our family! She is not our problem to deal with!"

SMACK!

Normal P.O.V

The most shocking thing happened. Wendy, the most innocent girl from Fairy Tail, slapped Romeo. Romeo touched his stinging cheek and his eyes widen. Wendy gave an angry expression with a few tears forming at the edge of her dark brown eyes. "How could you say something like that," she yelled. Romeo flinched.

"Sure, she may be from another guild and she may be our enemy, but it doesn't mean she's not human," she continued. "It is my job as a healer and I won't back down on that job! Don't order me what to do and not do!"

She breathed in and faced her back towards Romeo. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to save a life right now."

"Wait a minute, Wendy," a voice came from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned around to find Porlyusica. The group of Fairy Tail members made a pathway for the pink-haired elder to walk through. Her red eyes glanced down at the sick Sabertooth member. Asahi stared back. "What did this lizard-thing look like," asked Porlyusica.

"It was d-dark blue a-and… it had a pair of g-golden horns," Asahi said in a hoarse tone. She sounded sick as a dog. She began to cough harder and became paler than before. "Anything else," Porlyusica asked but didn't panic. She kept calm.

"El-electricity."

The pink-haired woman clicked her tongue and faced Wendy. "Get me garlic, coriander, dandelions and chlorella"

"Hai," Wendy yelped and rushed to the medicine cabinet. "Chelia was it? Get a pot of hot water."

Everyone gave a confused look at the elderly healer. "She's been poisoned by a _Tonitrui Deus Lacerta_. A powerful, elemental lizard that uses electricity against their opponents. Their scales contain a poison that creates a slow death on the enemy."

"The symptoms are vomiting,headaches, harsh breathing, muscle weakness, hypertension, tachycardia, sweating, and most of all brain damage," she continued to explain. "Seeing how the poison is spreading it hasn't affected her brain yet. So you're lucky that you got her here before it spread any further."

She turned her back towards the group and grabbed a lamp that was sitting on a bedpost. "Now get out you filthy humans," Porlyusica screeched while swinging the lamp around. The group ran out of the room, terrified of the crazed woman.

Chelia and Wendy rushed with supplies that were ordered. Porlyusica went straight work. The Fairy Tail group felt anxious but a few minutes later, everyone went back to the arena to watch the fights. The only people remaining in front of the infirmary were Natsu and Romeo.

* * *

Romeo was feeling awful as he sat down outside of the infirmary. He held his stinging cheek as if a bee stung him. He didn't think that this would happen. He was only trying to protect his family and Wendy.

After seeing what happen to Lucy at last year's Grand Magic Games, he hated Sabertooth. He swore to himself that he would protect his family from any enemy guild especially Sabertooth. When he saw Asahi lying in the infirmary bed, he knew that this was his chance to show his protection towards family. Like the time, he tried to protect the guild from Twilight Ogre. Why? Why did he get slapped? Nothing made sense anymore. Someone ruffled his black hair as he was at the verge of tears. The small boy looked up to find Natsu smiling.

"Why the long face, Romeo?" Natsu asked the teary-eyed Romeo.

"Natsu-nii. I feel just awful from what I said to Wendy-chan," he wiped a few tears away. Natsu sat down next to the boy and gave his full attention.

"I thought I was protecting Wendy-chan and everyone else, but I am so confused. We have been in bad conditions with Sabertooth so I don't know why we should help one of their members. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be part of this. I'm just a kid."

"What are you apologizing for Romeo? You did nothing wrong but tried to protect your family. Sure we might have started off on the wrong start with Sabertooth but it doesn't mean that it's bad to help each other. Don't feel bad Romeo!" Natsu patted Romeo on the back. "We all have our misunderstandings and mistakes!"

"I guess but what about Lucy-nee? Should we forgive what they done her."

Natsu smiled but it was a sad smile. When Lucy is brought up, that is where Natsu draws the line. But he had to answer the patient boy. "Sometimes we have to forgive and forget the past. We can't stay mad at them forever."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

"Natsu, Romeo," Erza called on the other end of the hallway. She was covered in wounds as if she came back from a war. She walked towards the boys along with the sound of her Heart Cruz armor clanking together.

"Hey Erza! How was the fight against Kagura," Natsu asked. The game "Mirror, Mirror" was a great start on the first day of the games. Unlike last year, Fairy Tail was able to score some points and made second place. First place was Sabertooth, Rufus Lore. The last few minutes of the event, Rufus used his Memory Maker magic to end the event with the total of 12 points. Gray received 2nd place, Lyon received 3rd place and Arachnia received 4th place.

After the game, the first fight was Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet against Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi. Everyone was excited to watch the fight like last year on the fifth day.

"It was a fair match against Kagura. She has improved her fighting and -," she was interrupted by blood-curdling scream coming from the infirmary. The three of them rushed to the infirmary and Natsu threw open the door. They saw Wendy and Chelia holding down Asahi against the bed. She was thrashing around like a fish out of the sea, gasping for air. Natsu, Romeo, and Erza rushed over to Wendy and Chelia's side to assist the problem.

"What is the meaning of this," Erza ordered as she held down her right arm. Wendy was holding down the other hand. "Once the cure is applied to the poisoned area, the side effects begin. The cure is quickly eliminating the poison in her body causing a burning sensation," Wendy explained quickly, keeping the strong arm from moving around too much.

Chelia and Romeo held down both the thrashing legs. Each got a good and powerful kick to the face or the stomach. Natsu held down her shoulders down which were also difficult to handle. Her body felt as if she were set on fire and had nowhere to escape. Asahi gave another scream of agony and moved around even more.

"Please Asahi-chan! Calm down! It will be over soon if you stop moving around. Please," Chelia begged, receiving a kick to the jaw. A wave of pain and shock sent Chelia down to the ground. The god slayer wiped off a bit of blood coming from her lip. _Just how strong is this woman_ and _this is more difficult than I thought _was all Chelia could think of before standing up.

"Are you okay Chelia," Wendy called out to her friend.

"I'll be fine."

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

**Me: Finally it has been made and thank you for your patience! I also want to thank for the 117 reviews on NMT (No More Tears). **

**By the way if you guys think the herbs I mentioned in this chapter will help cure poison, then you are dead wrong. I was just looking up random stuff on Google. So don't try any of this at home or anything. **

**Anyways, who came into the infirmary? What will happen to Asahi/ Lucy? Who fighting against who in the first day? Peace out!**

**~Asaloveyoru**


	17. Sorry!

**Chapter 11**

**...**

**April Fools!**

**...(Sorry had to that! But anyways I am working on the new chapter and will be finish hopefully soon. I really didn't want to do this because I hate April Fools! Peace out and please don't hate me!)**

**-A*Y**


	18. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Me: I have my reasons of why I didn't update. 1) My computer was having issues and erased the work I did and I had to do it all over again. 2) I had to study for EOC and if I fail I can't go visit Japan this summer which will piss me off if I go to summer school. **

**The song I chose was difficult to find but I found one that fitted perfectly. Don't think I am into My Little Pony because I'm not! I was just listening to my favorite youtuber and he just sang this song because it sounded awesome. **

**His version: www . youtube watch?v=HN32JhYu5eY (minus the spaces)**

**Piano version: www . youtube watch?v=xNCqefTd0t4**

**Sorry and enjoy!**

Lucy P.O.V

_Darkness. I was once again surrounded by darkness. Fear pumped through my mind as i imagined the horrible things that could be lurking in the corner unseen, ready to attack at any time. The pitch darkness threatened to envelop me. I struggled there against myself in that place, trying to not be consumed by the darkness, trying to keep my sanity._

_As expected, a beautiful voice, one I have never heard before, flooded the room. This noise was the sound of icicles and little sleigh bells mixed into one impacting combination. I felt the sadness of the person's singing voice seep into my body slowly and spread throughout my veins._

_The magic of the voice drew my curiosity and I slowly advanced toward the sound, afraid that one wrong step would waver the song. After walking on for what felt like years, I finally came upon something. A girl dressed in a flowing white nightgown sat on the water, making a flower crown out of red, yellow, and blue daisies. Her golden bangs covered her eyes and she kept on singing. _

_"Hey little girl," I started off in a soft voice, trying not to frighten her. "Do you know where I am?"_

_She stopped braiding the flower crown and singing, and gave a small grin. "Erebus."_

_I frowned. What a suiting name for a place surrounded with nothing but darkness. In a swift second, the little girl ran past me, towards the way I came from. Behind me was a boy was seated in a stool, leaning over a big machine of some kind from which the sweet and sad sound emitted. The machine was like an elegant beast, sent to life by the boy's slender fingers. Keys of ivory white and smaller keys of charcoal black decorated the magical object. Smooth brown wood curled delicately underneath the keys in which the boy's fingers were dancing over._

_The little girl hugged the boy; he stopped playing and faced the girl with a light smile. They both then face the silvery, white piano and a song was being played. _

**_I can't remember_**

**_What happened in September_**

**_When everything is gone_**

**_When it's dark and I'm alone_**

_The girl's voice was sweet and soothing like honey, memorizing with each syllable. _

**_It's been forever_**

**_Since I could have remembered_**

**_Where the hell is everybody?_**

**_I just want to know the story_**

**_Of what happened right before_**

**_I became so alone_**

**_Still can't remember_**

**_What happened in September_**

**_Back when everybody died_**

**_Trails of blood during my stride_**

**_I just discovered that_**

**_The people were defeated_**

**_By something really strong_**

**_It seemed very weird and wrong_**

**_It just doesn't belong_**

**_Like it came out of this world_**

_She gave a childlike laugh that sent shivers down my spine. That laugh. It was just like the one back a long time ago. Laughing as I lay on the bloodied ground, surrounded by my dead and lifeless friends. _

**_I've regained a small memory_**

**_Came to my head just like that suddenly_**

**_I think I've gotten a clue_**

**_Something tells me this is worse than what I knew_**

_I shielded my ears with hands, blocking the singing and crazy laughing out of my head. I was beginning to sweat buckets and slowly backed away from the enchanting piano. _

**_I just remembered_**

**_What happened in September_**

**_I'm the one who killed them all!_**

**_I survived after the fall_**

_The song slowly ended as I opened my eyes to see the girl and boy standing right in front of me. I could clearly see their eyes. Both their eyes were like sapphires, shimmering and glistening with life. _

_"Look brother! Our little doll is back! Isn't that great, Lenny," the girl chirped sweetly to her brother. The boy just nodded with a expressionless face. _

_The girl turned to face the boy called Lenny. "Hey Allen? What do you think we should do for punishment?" She questioned in a tone that sent goosebumps throughout my body. _

_"Anything is fine, Rilianne."_

_She faced me with red eyes that replace her blue ones. I felt something grab my heart, it was a tight squeeze. I glanced down to see the girl's hand piercing through my chest. In a swift move, she yanked it out. My heart covered in my own blood. _

_I crashed down onto the water causing water ripples. My heart was still beating in her blood-stained hand. Rilianne gave a devilish smile and licked the blood. _

_"Salty and sweet but a bit dirty with sadness," she laughed manically. I began to cower in fear. Rilianne squeezed my heart that it exploded with blood._

* * *

I sat up quickly and banged my head against something hard. I yelped in pain and began to rub my forehead. I looked around to see Sting on his knees and rubbing the bridge of his red nose.

"Are you okay Sting," I asked as I reached my hand out. He grabbed my hand and yanked me towards him. He crushed his lips on to mine. It took a few second for realization to hit me. Sting was kissing me. His mouth was warm and soft that I began to kiss back. He kissed me with so much passion that I saw stars. We parted for air and stared into each other's eyes.

"From now on, I'm making a new rule. Every time you don't tell me something, you get kissed! Got it," he announced with a blush redder than his injured nose.

A blush formed over my cheeks and I turned away from his gaze. "Okay," I whispered quietly, earning a hug from him. His strong arms squeezed me tightly, nuzzling his face into my neck. I could feel his warm breathing against my skin. I slowly wrapped my weak arms to not startle him.

Sting P.O.V

Lucy and I began to walk through the nightly city of Cronus. Streetlights lit the way and the streets seemed livelier at night than during the day. I glanced over at Lucy. She was dressed in a pink, button-up shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows, which was tucked into a light-brown skirt that hugged her waist and had buttons that reminded me of a jacket. She wore gray high heels and her hair was set into a bun. It was cute and simple outfit thought out by Athenia.

Her face had a light blush and an uneasy expression. I reached out to grab her hand, giving her a small jump of surprise. "What are you doing," she asked.

I didn't expect her to ask so I quickly gave a reason. "Well… uh… well I just thought that it would be nice to hold hands because there are other couples here." What kind of reason was that! She looked around the streets to see if I was right. There were a lot of couples on dates. Some were holding hands, eating dinner outside, and other stuff. Lucy began to turn really red like a tomato.

"Are you assuming that we are going out or something of the sort?"

"I don't really know. I mean it was our first kiss back in the infirmary, so does that make us officially dating?"

She stopped walking and gave a long stare with her mouth hanging open as she was shocked about something. Did I say something wrong? "Lucy?"

"Sting… don't tell me you don't remember?"

"Remember what," I tilted my head to the side, still clueless. She gritted her teeth and her hands turned into tight fists, causing her knuckles to turn white. The ground began to rumble underneath my feet and the city people panicked, running for safety. Cracks formed beneath Lucy's heels and Lucy looked pissed.

"You idiot," she screeched and punched me in the face. I flew a few miles from where I stood and held on my bruised cheek, shaking a bit from Lucy's deadly aura. She marched towards me and grabbed my shirt collar.

"I kissed you at the end of the preliminary event!"  
"EH?! You did?!"

"Yes! How can you be so stupid," her tone was lowering to her usual tone. Lucy loosened her grip on my shirt, softly touching her lips with shaky fingers. "I lost my first kiss to an idiot. I wanted my first kiss to be remembered as something special, and it ends up into the gutter."

She ran past me as I sat there rubbing my sore cheek. I felt guilty and everyone could see it. Thanks to my special hearing, I could hear the mutters of the city that watched the scene. I wish they shut up and mind their own business. I slowly got up and walked back to the hotel.

What a tiring day! While watching the battles of Erza vs. Kagura and Minerva vs. Lyon, the old hag used her telepathy on me who also caused me get strange glances from Rogue. She kept on ordering me not to leave the booth, but that just made me even more curious of what was going on. It was then I realized that Lucy was not in the booth. Rogue said that she left during the mirror event and hasn't come back since then.

Ignoring Antheia's orders, Rogue and I went to search for Lucy. It took a while searching; besides finding puke on the carpet, but her scent led us to the infirmary. I barged into the room to find Natsu-san and other Fairy Tail guild members and Antheia-san surrounding Lucy, who was sleeping peacefully in bed. At first, I thought that Fairy Tail did something to hurt Lucy, but Antheia had to give an explanation about everything from the lizard poison to Lucy being saved by the blue haired girl named Wendy. It took time for me to take all this in my head and calm down.

At the end of the games, I stayed by Lucy's side so I'll be the first person she sees. I held her hand when, what looked like, she was having a nightmare. I love Lucy. I don't want her to disappear and be lost into nothingness ever again. But why do I have the feeling that she is slowly sinking into that nothingness? The bruise that pounded against my cheek became a reminder of my stupidity and guiltiness.

End of Day 1.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lightning blasted against the ground causing the massive shock to split the ground in two. Lucy hid behind a piece of stone sticking out of the ground. She heavily and looked over her shoulder to see if that man is still after her.

"_This is so exciting to watch! Watching Sabertooth and Fairy Tail battle against each other on Day 2 is a great start. Don't you think so Yajima-san? Jason-san," _Lola asked the other judges.

"_Sabertooth and Fairy Tail?! That is so COOL_," Jason screamed into the microphone and fist pumped into the air. Yajima-san chuckled.

"_I agree with Jason. Since last year's battle of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail was a nail biter for all of us, everyone wants to enjoy watching another amazing fight from both guilds. But isn't there also going to be a team battle on Day 4, Chapatti-san?"_

"_That's right Yajima-san! Because we have 6 teams for this year's games, we get to witness the same guilds battle each other on Day 4. Back to the fight, Asahi Lock from Sabertooth is battling with Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar_!"

Laxus appeared after the smoke cleared. He jumped off the rumble and punched through the rock where Lucy hid into smithereens. Lucy blocked the punch and gave a roundhouse to face with full strength. The kick sent Laxus back a few inches, but didn't cause much impact. A sphere of lightning formed around his fist and a number of small, yet destructive lightning orbs were fired at Lucy with high speed. Lucy jumped into the air, above Laxus with a fist ready to destroy him.

"**Technique #37: Storm of Angel's arrows**!"

A storm of punches hammered Laxus into the Earth like a metal hammer smashing a nail into wood. When Lucy thought she was safe, Laxus tackled her from behind with his lightning. Lucy used her hand to push herself away from Laxus. Before Lucy could take a breather, a sphere of lightning between his hands formed and sent dangerous lightning bolts in every direction.

Lucy screamed in agony as electricity exploded against her body. She collapsed, still feeling the electric buzz, around her. She could hear Sting's cry and the cheers of the audience.

"_That seemed like that hurt! This is Asahi's first year of the Grand Magic Games and she's pretty good for a contestant going up against Laxus. What do you have to say, Yajima-san? Jason-san_," Lola was at edge of his seat like Jason, and it looked like he could pass out from the excitement.

"_This is super COOL! Asahi is really strong and COOL_," hearts formed in Jason's eyes and swung his fists around in such speed.

"_Asahi is quite strong and is taking this fight quite seriously. I wonder what is motivating her to fight this much_," Yajima-san spoke into the microphone, stroking his mustache. Lucy pushed herself off the ground, a bit shaky from the lightning, but was able to stand. Laxus folded his arms and sighed as if he wasn't amused.

"Why don't you give up? Obviously, you can't win against me so why try," Laxus said in a bored tone. In a flash, Lucy punched Laxus hard in the face and swiftly tornado kicked him in the side of the face. A little blood came out of his mouth. He heard Lucy snickered.

"That's what you think, but sorry! I'm not quitting. I made a bet with someone and I'm losing that bet. So come at me!"

**Me: I am sorry once again but I hoped you enjoyed it. Peace out!**


	19. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Me: *groan***

**Sting: What the hell is wrong with her?**

**Lucy: She's dying from summer vacation.**

**Sting: How can you die from summer vacation? It's the best time of the year for a high schooler, isn't it?**

**Lucy: Well if you include going to Japan for a couple weeks and then come home to find out that she has two weeks of endless training of band camp.**

**Sting: Oh. Sorry?**

**Me: Let me die from the weight of the world. BTW thank you for the reviews! We have reached over 150 reviews and this is the first time I have reached this far. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

**Sting/Lucy: Thank you!**

"_Lucy," the blonde dragonslayer yelled at the other end of the tunnel as I approached the arena. I sent a dark glare towards him, still upset about his stupidity. Above us were the excited cheers and stomping of the crowd, begging for a heated battle of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. He ran to catch up to me. I could see the bruise blossoming over his cheek where I punched him last night. _

"_What are you-"_

_He bowed his head, refusing to give me any eye contact. I could tell he was hesitating to talk to me. "I know what I said was stupid last night, but I am not going to apologize for my stupid action."_

_Is he actually serious?! My eyes widen as I expressed such disbelief. He looked up with confidence burning in his emerald eyes. _

"_I thought this over back at the hotel. It was my fault yes, but you just overreacted over something I never knew about. I was unconscious so there's no need to be upset," he said. "I know your personality and you won't apologize so let's do the one thing you like to do the most, a wager."_

_True that I like making bets with Sting, but that was only when we didn't want to do chores or when we go on missions. It also depends on what we are wagering on or what the prize is. I smirked._

"_What exactly are we talking about," I asked, resting my hand on my hip. _

"_If you win this match against Laxus, I will get on my knees and apologize like a weirdo."_

_That wasn't enough to entertain me. "You also have to dress up as a girl at a pub. My choice of clothing," I snickered. His face became red. I heard him curse to himself._

"_Fine! But if you lose, you have to apologize and wear a maid's outfit."_

_That's not so bad. I wore a maid's outfit before with Natsu back in Fairy Tail. How can this be any different? "That's not so bad."_

_He gave a dark, mischievous chuckle. "Yeah it's not so bad. Unless you're wearing a very short one that shows a lot of skin, and you are wearing it out in public for the whole day!"_

_Steam started to puff out of my ears. I swear my face was in different shades of red from just imagining it. He stuck his hand out with the most idiotic grin I ever seen. I continued to stare at his hand and finally shook it. Deal._

Stupid bet and stupid Sting! This is his entire fault for me getting too cocky about winning, but who wouldn't want to see a flustered Sting?

I gripped my side, adding pressure on the dark bruise that was forming from Laxus' kick. Blood trickled down my cheek, creating a red streak to form. My eye stung from the blood oozing above my brow. My muscles were begging for rest from the fighting. 15 more minutes, just 15 more minutes till I finish kicking this guy's ass.

I busted out of the concrete like cave, receiving everyone's full attention including Laxus. "I'm not finished yet, bastard," I roared over the outburst of cheers.

"_It seems like the fight is going to continue," _Chapatti screamed into the mike and jumped out of his chair.

Laxus glanced over his shoulder to find me standing as if I were perfectly fine. Jumping off the rumble and in the crater I created, I stood in an upright stance, resting more weight on my back leg. I held my hands close together at my chest, each moving in small circles toward the outside of my body. Staggering the motion of my hands that they were not at the same point of their circles at the same time.

"Let's just end this. I'm already annoyed with your presence," Laxus yelled from the other end. He ran towards me with his fists full of lightning.

"**Ultimate Technique**," I whispered. "**Dragon Dance!"**

I dodged the lightning fist as if time somehow slowed down. Forcefully, I pressed my palm on his chest sending him to the other wall. The wall crumbled by the overwhelming attack and Laxus choked out blood. Without wasting a second, I quickly zigzagged my way towards the injured opponent. He was trying to focus on the fight, but was having a difficult time getting up.

When he finally managed to stand, I quickly jumped and used a roundhouse kicked him with aggressive power. Once again knocked off his feet, Laxus gritted his teeth. I then pounded him in the chest with an explosion of palms.

"_It seems like Asahi is making a comeback and Laxus is taking it pretty badly._ _But Laxus make it before the next 6 minutes are up?"_

"_Indeed the tables have been turned. I haven't seen a mage like this in a long time,"_ said Yajima-san who was grinning.

"_COOL! COOL! COOOOL!"_

As I continuously smashed Laxus, he set his whole body with electricity shocking me in the process. I bit back a yelp and was punched in the stomach. More electricity blasted through my body, I coughed up blood and possibly my breakfast. Just when I got the food back in my system yesterday, this bastard just had to make sick again. Damn bastard.

In front of me was Laxus, a clenched fist in the air. I remembered this move from the Fighting Festival incident that he caused those years ago. He began the chant.

"_**Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! Raging Bolt!"**_

The huge bolt of lightning then descended upon me. Luckily I dodged the massive ball of lightning. If I didn't, I would have been completely vaporized. Laxus stood in the smoke, which formed after the attack, cautious of my next move. The thick smoke was a good distraction for my attack of Dragon Dance. The first few attacks were helping me save time to charge the major round.

* * *

"_Dragon Dance, a technique that requires magic which allows you to bypass the usual limit of a human's muscles. It enhances physical strength and speed, creating your fighting ability to reach impossibility," Sting explained. My eyes widen with astonishment. I played with my gold locks framing my face as I processed all the information. _

_It was only a week since we began training in the mountains. Every day was intense and it was worth everything. I was probably stronger than both Sting and Rogue combined, but I shouldn't quite yet. _

"_When do I begin?"_

* * *

_I took in gulps of air to feed my hungry lungs. Gripping the metal bracelets tightly as it sent massive currents of magic, allowing the muscular tissue to reach its full potential. My muscles tighten and burned under the pressure. I kneeled with beads of sweat trailing down my brow._

"_Come on Lucy. You can do better than this. Don't let the magic destroy you!"_

"_You're not the one using an overpowering technique here," I snap at him and weakly stand with the jagged rocks for support. I pounced at Sting with Dragon Dance._

* * *

I gave a battle scream, jumping towards Laxus through the smoke screen. I could feel the magic overwhelming my muscles and my hand forming a fist. "**Finale!"**

The sound of the gong went off before I could finish the attack. I missed Laxus' face by a few inches, whose eyes were wide and his jaw firm. I flew past Laxus and landed the punch against the Earth, creating a massive crater. A beam of magic erupted and shot up into the sky. The whole stadium watched the beam disappear, facing us with horrid expressions.

"Eh," Laxus and I said.

"_And it looks like time is out and it's a tie breaker! What an amazing performance we have seen today folks!"_

"_It was an astonishing, most extraordinary fight all day. Well done Asahi and Laxus!"_

"_COOL~! This is going on the front page of Sorcerer Magazine! This is so COOL!"_

I plopped onto to the destroyed crater. My body couldn't move because after the activation, the toll on my muscles which had to sustain the burden was great. I breathed heavily and sweated buckets from the technique. Laxus walked over to me, sticking his hand out.

Slowly lifting my shaken hand, we shook each other's hand. "You're not that bad kid."

"You're not that bad either, Dreyar," I grinned. He gave a smirk as he left the stadium back to the booth. Wait a minute? I can't move for a while and he won't help me up?! What a douche!

What felt like a prayer was answered, I was lifted into the air by Sting. He carefully carried me out of the stadium bridal style. I didn't have the strength to move but I was able to lift my head to see Sting's face. His face shined from the sun's rays of glory, creating a magnificent angel descended from heaven. His golden blonde hair and luxurious green eyes made my heart melt. Why haven't I realized this for so long?

I closed my eyes as drowsiness took over. My prince in shining armor has come to my need in service. I love him. I love his smile. I love his laugh. I love how he can be annoying, but still humorous. I love how we fight over small things but make up. I love Sting. I love training with him. I love his blush. I love him holding my hand. I can ramble on a never-ending list about how much I love Sting because they are all true.

* * *

"Ow! Ow Ow! Antheia-san, can you please not move my body too much? My limbs are still sore from Dragon Dance."

"Just bear with me will you? You were in an intense fight just a few hours ago and you stressed your muscles so of course you would be in pain. "

"Yet there is no need to tighten my bandages," I pouted. Antheia was bandaging my wounds from the fight and it hurt a lot. It felt like someone was stretching my limbs as if it were a rubber band. Well at least Sting is going to carry me to the party.

After Day 2 of the games ended, Fairy Tail invited us for a victory celebration for both teams since it was a draw. Sting didn't want to go, but Antheia threatened him to take the offer.

"There all done! Now was that so bad," Antheia said and gave a pat (a hard pat) on the shoulder. I screeched in pain. She gave a slight apology as she skipped to my closet. She pulled out black tanktop which reached down to my thighs and white capris. The tanktop had a red star in the middle of the outfit. She even pulled out a pair of black boots to match the attire.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are going to keep choosing outfits for me even if I tell you to stop?"

"But Lucy-chin! It's so much fun," Antheia whined. I pushed her towards the door so I could change. When she was finally gone, I carefully changed into the clothes. Pulling the clothes on was more difficult than I thought. I walked into the bathroom to examine. Even though it was annoying of Antheia-san to choose my outfits, she had good taste.

My eyes trailed down to my hair. The color was fading back to my golden yellow color, that I missed so much. I dug through my closet to find my keys. It felt nice to hold onto my keys again. I use to carry them everywhere and protect them from danger, but now they sit in the back of my closet. Once all of this is over, I go on lots of missions and bring my keys along with me. It'll be just like the good old times. Sadly, it won't be like old times because I'm not in Fairy Tail anymore.

Brushing the past behind me, I grabbed Cancer's gate key. "_Gate of the Crab, I open thee! Cancer!_"

"It's been a while, ebi. I though you forgot about me," Cancer said. I wanted to say that I summoned him two weeks ago, but I ignored the thought of saying it. I pulled a chair and sat down.

"Sorry Cancer, but can you dye my hair again please," I clapped my hands together. "The milky stream one?"

"Of course, ebi! Do you want a hairstyle to go along with it?"

A knock came from the door, a couple minutes later, announcing that it was time to go. I waved Cancer good bye and thanked him for the style and dye. He formed a miniature braid with my new refreshed dyed hair, along with a red ribbon. At the door stood Sting and Rogue including Frosch, who were ready to go.

Normal P.O.V

"Party!"

The Sun, a tavern filled with Fairy Tail members, Sabertooth, and other guild members, partied with alcohol and games. Everyone was lively just like how Lucy remembered. She sipped her orange juice and continued to watch the crazy wizards and mages enjoy the night away.

Natsu and a couple others were teasing Laxus about how he was almost beat by a girl. The Thunder God Tribe was arguing with the annoying members, defending Laxus from humiliation. Although, the dragonslayer didn't really seem to care and just walked away to sit by the bar. He glanced over at Lucy and sat down to the stool next to her.

Now Sting joined the argument while Rogue just sighed and shook his head. The blonde mage smiled at the familiar atmosphere. It felt cozy and it gave a wonderful feeling of family. Her smile faltered as she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. The pair was Gajeel Redfox, frowning and sending a murderous aura.

"May I help you? Because if it's about me throwing you into the house a few days ago, suck it up," Lucy asked, angering the dragonslayer even more.

"Maybe," he mumbled between his grinding teeth. The blonde girl looked back to her juice and swirled it around. Gajeel settled himself (more like fell) into the opposite stool. Snatching a spoon and gnawing at it like a chew toy, Lucy just watched in disgust. Now there were two people who she found difficult to escape from.

After the last bits of the spoon were devoured, silence sneaked into the situation. It didn't stay for long, thanks to Gajeel scaring it away. "Who are you?"

"Why ask a ridiculous question when you already know it?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he snarled. "I meant why your magic feels like her magic does?!"

"Be more specific, idiot," Laxus whispered. Gajeel greeted Laxus with the bird and mouthed him to shut up. Lucy could tell a vein was about to pop if she kept ticking off the metal dragonslayer. She decided to answer the question because she was not able to move too much.

"Why does your magic feel like Lucy's?"

**Me: Oh shit! Lucy is being found out by Gajeel and Laxus is listening. What will Lucy do?**

**Lucy: Run away?**

**Sting: Or lie?**

**Me: We'll find out next time on chapter 14! Also make sure to go to this link to see what Antheia-san looks like:**

**Asalovesyoru . deviantart art/Antheia-NMT-389129545**

**Also check out the poll thingie (idk how this works so i'm not going to try explain it). You guys will pick the couples. Do you want Sticy, Nalu, or maybe even RoLu?**

**Until then peace out!**


End file.
